


Non-Refundable

by OlderEcho



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Bullying, Drama, Drug Use, First Time, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlderEcho/pseuds/OlderEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek's had enough of enduring daily bullying at the hands of his classmates week after week. So, he enlists the help of Craig Tucker - offering to pay him each week to protect him. Craig reluctantly agrees - but their business transaction begins to waver as both boys start to have feelings for one another. You can buy protection... but what about happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposition

"Nngh... um... C-Craig?"  
  
He shouldn't be doing this. He must be insane; seriously, he must have snapped the tether of sanity. Tweek didn't know WHAT had possessed him to try and approach Craig Tucker... alone... in the bathroom of South Park High.  
  
"...'The fuck do you want?" The raven-haired teen asked distastefully: his face showing little to no emotion as he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. Not to imply Craig was a person who really cared about his appearance; he had an effortless, but attractive vibe about him. Everyone in their high school knew that he was the resident badass of their year; he was moody, temperamental, stoic, and selfish. He didn't enjoy adventures (at least, not to the extent of some of his more 'notable' classmates), and edged on a dry sense of humor that left many of his classates wondering if his jokes _were_ jokes at all. But for some reason, those negative qualities worked in his favor. The girls of the school loved him, pegging an overly romantic 'tragic hero' persona on him (where _that_ had come from, he didn't know,) while some of the other boys both hated and feared him. He had a regular group of friends of course - which consisted of Clyde Donovan and Token Black - but they were the exceptions.  
  
And here was Tweek, about to beg this bad boy for a favor.  
  
The twitchy blond could remember getting in a fight with him in Third Grade. No one had really 'won', but Tweek distinctly remembered Craig being a very good fighter. He'd only gotten better as he'd gotten older... unlike Tweek, who seemed to get weaker, more cowardly, and more paranoid as he grew. He really had no 'build' to speak of either; following years of a mainly-coffee-diet hadn't done him any favours. He was quite scrawny. When the fight had been over and done with, they hadn't really become friends afterward. In fact, Tweek had next to NO friends. Everyone thought he was a bit too weird. And while _they_ all grew out of their strange ticks and childhood phobia's, Tweek's had remained; this only made him more neurotic and noticeable. He wasn't popular, but that didn't mean he wasn't well-known. Tales and rumours of his murmurings and bizarre exclamations in class would remain long after he graduated, he was sure.  
  
"C-Can I ask you -nngh- something?" The blond stammered. Craig ignored him and adjusted his chullo on his shaggy head of black, straight hair. Making a small noise, Tweek tugged on the bottom of his dark green button-up shirt (disheveled and buttoned incorrectly, as always). "A-Are you... uh, f-for... hire?" He asked.  
  
The question actually caused the noirette to turn around; a look of angry, subtle confusion flickering across his features. "What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean?" He spat darkly.  
  
"Oh Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed, throwing his hands into his hair. He tugged anxiously on some of the blond chunks. "I-I didn't mean ANYTHING! I-I... um, well, nngh," He continued. "I was just -GAH- wondering if m-maybe... maybe... uh, m-maybe I could pay you... to... nngh!" He struggled.  
  
Growling, Craig shot out his arm and grabbed the front of Tweek's shirt; pulling the small, fragile blond up to him. "Spit it out!" He snarled.  
  
"AGH!" Tweek flinched, closing his eyes and shielding his face. "CanIpayyoutoprotectme!?" He screamed all at once. And while he could still feel Craig's hand tightly gripping his shirt... nothing happened.  
  
So, Tweek ventured to open one eye, and saw Craig looking at him stoically again. "...What?" He mumbled, quirking a brow.  
  
"Nngh! I-I was wondering if... oh GOD... if I-I could PAY you... to... toprotectme." He rushed out awkwardly, still trying to shrink away from Craig's almost towering form.  
  
The noirette gave him a small shove, releasing him. "Protect you from WHO?" Craig scoffed. There was a suggested tone of disinterest in his voice as he began to rummage through the pockets of his blue hoodie. Tweek watched him pull out a pack of cigarettes, remove one, and stick it behind his ear beneath his chullo for later.  
  
"EVERYONE!" The blond continued, blinking rapidly. "I-I get beat up almost THREE times a day and -nngh- I-I just can't take it anymore, man! Jesus, I'm going to DIE soon! School is bad enough with work, and -nngh- I can't deal with bullies too! This PRESSURE!" He rambled. "They're trying to break me! Ack! It's a huge, school conspiracy! The teachers bet on how long I'll -nngh- last, I just KNOW IT!"  
  
Craig shook his head, "Jesus, you're so fucked up... it's almost sad." He mumbled, more or less to himself. Turning around, the noirette casually strolled out of the bathroom - shoving his hands back into his pockets. Tweek made a small, surprised sound, and quickly followed and caught up with Craig.  
  
"P-Please! I don't know what ELSE TO DO!" He pleaded sadly. "I-I'll pay you sixty dollars a week!"

The promise of money made Craig stop dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned his cool gray-blue eyes over to look at the blonde. "Really?" He asked; his voice showing intrigue, even though his facial features didn't change (he still managed to look as unimpressed as ever).  
  
"Nngh! Y-Yes." Tweek nodded enthusiastically. "A-All you need to do is... GAH... make sure p-people don't b-beat me up!" He clarified; his large, bright eyes shining with concern as his head wildly twitched in different directions.

 _It's like he thinks the entire school is bugged, or about to explode. He's so- ...off his fucking rocker,_ Craig thought bemusedly to himself.  
  
"Alright." Craig finally answered. "I want to get paid on Monday's... not Friday's," he continued casually, "...and since today is Monday, pay up."  
  
Flinching repeatedly, Tweek fished out his wallet from his long, dark brown corduroy pants and took out sixty dollars; handing it right over to Craig. He was kind of surprised that the blonde already HAD the cash on him... but then again, there was a chance he just knew Craig's reputation well enough to know that - as an asshole - he'd probably ask for the money up front before he'd even done anything.  
  
He wasn't wrong.  
  
Stuffing the money into the pocket of his black jeans, Craig looked back down toward the shorter teen. "Fine. I'll protect you from... whatever..." He mumbled, already distracted by his vibrating cell phone, fishing it out of his pocket. He flipped it open, and began typing a text message as he wandered away from Tweek in the direction of the smoking area.  
  
"Nngh!" Tweek flinched, watching him disappear completely before finally taking a breath. A small, tentative smile crossed his lips; he wasn't dead! He hadn't been punched in the throat! Or stuffed into a locker! And Craig had ACTUALLY agreed to help him; to protect him. It would be nice not to have to cower in fear beneath Eric Cartman, or endure Stan's lame jokes, or Jason's physical torture.  
  
All he could do now is pray that Craig would keep his word...


	2. Maybe Next Time

Heading to the bus stop the next morning, Tweek was relieved to see Craig standing there. It was the first day his 'hired protection' was going to be implemented, and the blonde was cautiously optimistic. While it was nice that Craig had agreed, he still found himself achingly nervous. _What if Craig got hurt defending him? What if he got knifed? What if he got bit by a zombie during the Apocalypse which was sure to happen? What if he fell down a well?_ Tweek was rather used to the abuse he got as school now, as much as he hated to admit it. Though that didn't mean he ENJOYED going through the pain of being bullied. But still... he also didn't want to drag Craig into anything too serious.  
  
"Nngh! G-Good morning Craig." He greeted, giving the noirette an awkward smile.  
  
Craig kept is eyes straight ahead, lazily smoking his cigarette. "Just because I'm protecting you, doesn't mean we have to talk." He grumbled. Obviously Craig wasn't a morning person... or a people person, for that matter.  
  
"Gah! S-Sorry, I... nngh... um, sorry." Tweek stammered anxiously, a small blush painting his cheeks as he turned his eyes downward.  
  
The two stood in silence for almost ten more minutes before more students began to arrive at the bus stop. "Oh great," The snide voice of Cartman came. Tweek immediately flinched as he tentatively looked up toward the huskier boy. "Each morning I think, 'Wow, wouldn't it be _awesome_ if that spazing, fucking loser DIDN'T show up?' ... and each morning, I'm gravely disappointed." Cartman teased, giving Tweek a rough shove. Sometimes, he was lucky, and _didn't_ encounter Eric at the bus stop - since his mother gave him a ride to school occasionally.

It seemed that _this_ was _not_ one of those mornings.  
  
"Agh!" The blond stumbled backward, but managed to stay on his feet. "P-Piss off!" Tweek suddenly blurted.  
  
Cartman seemed both shocked and angered at the verbal retaliation... in fact, Tweek was a bit surprised himself that he'd said it aloud. His hands flew up to his mouth, covering his lips and squeaking. He usually kept those protests to himself since he didn't want to make a bad situation even worse. He let out a small, uncomfortable noise as Cartman grasped the front of his coat and yanked him roughly forward. "Don't talk back to me, you twitchy piece of shit. You think anyone would GIVE A SHIT if I ground up a weird-looking kid and made him into coffee flavored chili?" He spat with a menacing smirk.  
  
Tweek made small, nervous noises as his large hazel eyes continued to shift toward Craig - waiting for his 'bodyguard' to do something. But instead, Craig seemed more interested in playing around on his cell phone. And smoking another cigarette.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at HIM for?!" Cartman hissed. "You know, I always said you were a fag, Tweek - but being faggy for CRAIG of all people is just too perfect!" He laughed.  
  
The blonde flinched, anger and fear colliding inside him; "Y-You're faggy for Butters!" He retaliated in the lamest possible way. The look on Cartman's face made Tweek realize instantly what a mistake his last words had been. But he'd panicked; Craig didn't seem like he was going to do anything! He was supposed to be protecting him, and here he was: Cartman was picking on him...  and Craig was standing a few feet away, lost in his cigarette and cell phone.  
  
Tweek was brought back out of his thoughts when Cartman's fist smashed into his eye and cheekbone, sending him sprawling back onto the snow. A painful whine escaped the back of his throat as the husky teen took another cheap shot by kicking him while he was down. "Twitchy motherfucker." Cartman spat, stepping over Tweek and trudging toward the bus as it pulled up to the curb.  
  
Shaking and flinching in pain, Tweek forced himself to stand on wobbly legs. He paused to brush off his dark brown corduroy pants and the sides of his dark green hoodie, before he sheepishly followed everyone else onto the bus. His eyes immediately sought out Craig, and took the empty seat next to him. "W-Why... why didn't you _do_ anything?" Tweek asked desperately, exasperation painted across his face.  
  
"Seemed like you had it." Craig shrugged, still not looking at the shaking blonde at his side while he played with his phone.  
  
Tweek tried to quickly blink away the anxious tears that were welling up in his eyes. The right side of his face was throbbing in pain from the punch Cartman had given him, while his stomach had tensed into a dull ache from the kick. "W-Well maybe next time you -nngh- can step IN..." The teen stammered; there was certainly a hint of agitation to Tweek's voice that Craig immediately picked up on.

Turning, the noirette looked over at him.  
  
"Tweek, do I come into your coffee shop and tell you how to do _your_ job?" Craig asked sarcastically, shooting him a warning glare.  
  
The spaz shrunk timidly into the bus seat, biting his lower lip as his glossy eyes nervously stayed locked on the raven-haired teen across from him. He shook his head in a tentative 'no'. Craig turned back to face the front of the bus, and immediately went back to fiddling on his cell phone.  
  
Maybe he SHOULD just let Craig do this his way. After all, Tweek had paid him sixty dollars, and would continue to do so if it meant the bullies would ease up on him.  


* * *

  
  
The students begrudgingly filed off the bus once it reached the high school and headed inside to start another full day of classes. Tweek walked behind most of the other students, generally trying to keep out of sight and out of mind. Also, he wanted to be sure to try and stay on Craig's good side... and questioning his methods of 'protection' didn't seem like it won him any 'friend' points. _Could you call someone a friend if you were paying them to look out for you?_ No, probably not. _It's called pathetic... not friendship_ , Tweek thought to himself embarrassingly.

Why would Craig ever want to be friends with him? Why would ANY sane person want to be friends with him?  
  
Slipping into the bathroom, Tweek walked over to the mirror and began to twitch rapidly as he looked at his own reflection. His eye was already looking red and irritated from the punch; he knew he'd probably have a sizable black eye within a matter of hours. His left side still kind of hurt from the kick Cartman had sent his way, but he could walk it off. Biting his lower lip, Tweek took this brief moment to look himself over.

He wasn't _that_ different, was he? Sure, his blonde hair was a bit jagged and shaggy; he tugged on it a lot, and he wasn't really able to run a brush through it... but he'd seen crazier hairstyles at this school. His clothing was laid back, though his sweaters and pants tended to be a BIT long on him due to his size... but it's not like he was wearing a leotard or something. He dressed like everyone else! ...He did have big eyes, though. They looked a bit massive compared to the rest of his slender build and hollowed face. And due to his coffee obsession and general lack of sleep, his eyes had subtle dark circles around them most of the time.

But other than that... what was so weird about him?  
  
Maybe if he looked like Craig people would respond and respect him. Craig was so strong and confident looking, but in a very... effortless way. He had smooth, soft looking dark hair that hung around his face, piercing blue-gray eyes, and sharp features. He was taller than Tweek, and seemed to take good care of his body despite his smoking. Overall, Craig was a good-looking guy; hot, even.  
  
 _Wait._  
  
 _...What?_  
  
Tweek immediately made an anxious noise - shooting his hands up to grip his blond hair in distress. What the hell was he thinking!? Craig was hot? Why would THAT shoot into his mind, of all things? He wasn't gay, was he?  
  
Or was he!?  
  
"GAH! ... F-f-f-ffffff.... PRESSURE!" Tweek screamed to himself as he stumbled out of the bathroom.  
  
He made his way quickly down the halls, ignoring the looks he'd gotten from screaming and tumbling out of the bathroom. Tweek could feel a blush heating up his cheeks, and tried desperately to will it away. He didn't need _this_ : not now... hell, not EVER. His life was complicated and endangering enough without throwing sexual confusion into the mix. He barely knew Craig, and yet, he was smart enough to know that the mysterious noirette was certainly NOT gay.  
  
 _He's out of your league, anyway..._  
  
"GAH!" Tweek exclaimed again - slipping into his classroom as he tugged on his hoodie. "S-Stop... stop thinking..." He ordered himself. Where the hell were these thoughts coming from all of a sudden? He was eighteen years old: if he was gay, shouldn't he know that by now? Of course, now that he was thinking about it... Tweek began to realize that he'd never really had any interest in any of the girls in their school - he was always too busy worrying about the CIA. Or running out of coffee.  
  
"O-Oh... Jesus," He mumbled, placing his hands over his mouth to stop himself from saying anything detrimental out loud.  
  
His large hazel eyes shifted warily as more students eventually flooded into his homeroom and took their usual seats. Tweek was already sitting in his own seat, which was in the back corner of the room. The twitchy blonde always preferred to sit in the back - whether it was on the bus, at an assembly, or in a classroom - simply because that meant no one could creep up and attack him from behind.  
  
When the teacher finally came in and began to babble on about an article the class was supposed to have read - Tweek was already lost in his thoughts again. He had to figure this out. He had to talk to someone who was ALREADY gay, and well aware of the signs and 'symptoms'. It disheartened him greatly to think that he might be attracted to guys... never mind _Craig_ , of all people. If he found out, Tweek was sure their deal would be off, and the raven-haired teen would undoubtedly pummel him into a coma out of disgust...  


* * *

 

  
  
"Y-You think you're..." Butters repeated nervously, bumping his fists together as he let his sentence trail off.  
  
Tweek had sought out Butters Stotch for advice. He didn't really know who else to turn to. There were rumors going around school that Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh were gay, but they were ONLY rumors based on the fact that the two best friends were rarely seen apart. No one really had any proof. Butters, on the other hand, had been out for some time, and oddly enough, was dating Kenny McCormick. _That_ had definitely been a big piece of news for the gossip-world of Park County High... especially considering Kenny's reputation. But it had soon died down, and now, everyone considered them just as interesting (or rather, uninteresting) as any other couple.  
  
So - knowing that he could probably trust Butters more than anyone else - Tweek had found him during lunch, and was sitting at a table alone with him.    
  
"Nngh, I-I don't really _know_!" Tweek stammered, trying to keep his voice down. "But sometimes, I just... nngh... I have these thoughts," He tried awkwardly to explain. "They are happening more and more!" He whined.  
  
Butters reached over and patted him on the arm. "It's ok, buddy. It happens," He said, offering the spazing teen a gentle smile. "Is there- ...Well, gee, is there any ONE person in particular that you think about?" He asked curiously; his cornflower blue eyes scanning the cafeteria like he was trying to figure it out for himself.  
  
"W-Well... I... GAH!" Tweek flinched as a blush started to paint his pale cheeks again. "Craig." He finally blurted out.  
  
The other blond looked at him with a blank stare. "Craig... Tucker?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Tweek didn't answer; instead, he opted for making small, anxious noises before burying his hands into his hair. He began to tug on the strands wrapped between his fingers in his fist as he looked back toward Butters. Unfortunately, the sensitive teen didn't have time to respond before his boyfriend plopped down beside him. "Hey Buttercup," He purred in greeting, immediately pawing at Butters.  
  
"H-Hey," Butters smiled, blushing as he lovingly looked over toward Kenny. "S-Sorry I didn't meet you after class, but... well, Tweek here needed to talk." He explained.  
  
Kenny looked over to Tweek and quirked a brow, like he hadn't even noticed another person had been at the table when he arrived. "Oh." He said simply. "Help with what?"  
  
"GAH! N-Nothing!" The twitching blond said quickly, waving his hands in a 'nothing' gesture as if to waft the topic itself away from the table.  
  
But to his horror and embarrassment, Butters piped in anyway: "He thinks he likes Craig."  
  
"Tucker?!" Kenny asked in disbelief, looking over to his boyfriend for an answer.  
  
Butters nodded, giving a small sigh and looking back to Tweek with concern. Kenny shook his head, "Tweek... out of _all_ the people you could crush on... why the fuck would you pick someone like Craig Tucker?" He asked with an amused smirk. "You know if he finds out, he'll probably bash your skull in."  
  
"Oh JESUS!" Tweek screamed. Half the people in the cafeteria paused to look over at him oddly, before continuing on with their own conversations and interactions.  
  
Butters narrowed his eyes toward his boyfriend, "Kenny." He scolded. Turning back to look at Tweek, the blonde's eyes softened as he continued; "Don't worry, Tweek. It's probably just a phase, you know? I thought I had lots of crushes before!" He smiled brightly. "H-Heck, I even had a crush on Eric Cartman once."  
  
"...R-Really?" Tweek flinched, blinking rapidly as he tried to calm himself down. "S-So... I'll, nngh, get over this right?" He asked, daring himself to hope that this was indeed a phase.  
  
Kenny intercepted the comment before Butters could answer, "It would probably be better for you to get over it as _soon_ as possible." He mused with a cheeky grin. "And if you want, you can spend a night with Butters and me to get your mind off him." Kenny purred, giving the spaz a quick wink. Tweek's eyes widened as he made a few choked, incoherent noises.  
  
"Kenny." Butters warned, lightly smacking him on the arm. "Seriously, if you need anything, don't... don't hesitate to call me." The blond said sweetly, giving Tweek a proud supportive smile. But Butters was quickly tugged to his feet by his boyfriend.

"Come on, let's go make out in the library before lunch is over." Kenny smiled, placing a few light kisses on Butters' neck. The small blonde giggled and left with Kenny in the direction of the library.  
  
Tweek watched them go; flinching a few times, before he tugged on the hem of his sweater and stood up from the table. It was probably safer to just go back to his locker and wait for the end of lunch there - instead of alone (exposed!) at a lunch table now that Butters and Kenny were gone. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Tweek made his way out of the cafeteria forum and back into the maze of school halls toward his locker.  
  
Unfortunately, the day wasn't going to get any better for Tweek.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on Cartman and Jason, who were headed in his direction. Their eyes lit up when they saw him. While he had known Eric Cartman from years ago (apparently Cartman had chosen to ignore the fact they _used_ to be friends in fourth grade when Tweek temporarily replaced Kenny ) - but Jason was more of a vague acquaintance. He remembered that kid from the 'judging' when Stan, Kyle and Cartman were auditioning people for their best friend... he had a slight receding hairline and always wore a purple shirt. He hadn't gotten any better looking when he'd grown older, and now, seemed to harass Tweek just to make himself feel better.  
  
"Hey spazoid!" Jason called with a wicked laugh.  
  
Turning, Tweek immediately high tailed it down the hall and began to run. To his dismay, Cartman and Jason actually began to chase him down. Making a small, desperate noise, Tweek dropped his knapsack in the hopes of speeding up - but it seemed to be of little use. Crashing through a side door of the school, he found himself heading in the direction of the smoking section. He could only pray Craig would be there. And boy was he relieved to see the tall form of the noirette lazing against one of the school's walls, smoking. "CRAIG!" He shouted, getting closer to the teen.  
  
Craig flinched and tensed up against the wall as he looked over; his brow furrowing in confusion and distaste at being interrupted during his 'lone' time. "H-Help!" Tweek screamed, whizzing by Craig; he only slowed to spare a few glances back to the raven, hoping he would step-up and step-in like he was supposed to.  
  
But dismay swept over his terrified features as he saw Cartman and Jason pass Craig. The noirette did nothing.  
  
 _Nothing?!_  
  
Letting out another scream, Tweek tried to start running again - but slowing down had lost him his initial head start. Jason caught up to him first (since Cartman was obviously not the fastest runner), and violently shoved Tweek from behind. The frail blonde tumbled to the ground; his hands instantly coming up to try and break his fall. It didn't soften the blow, and instead of preventing himself from pain, Tweek cried out as his hands scraped painfully against the pavement and gravel lingering outside the school.  
  
A foot followed, kicking him roughly in the side. Tweek whimpered, and was forced to ignore the stinging pain throbbing in his cut hands as the two bullies descended on him...  


* * *

  
  
Walking out of the nurses' office - Tweek could only imagine how bad he looked now. While he had started the morning thinking he probably didn't look that much different than most other students... now, he looked a mess. His black eye from his morning scuffle with Cartman had formed, and was discoloring the area beneath his right eye. It seemed like a small trifle now that he also had a split lip, a bandage above a small cut over his left eyebrow, and gauze wrapped around his palms. His fingers were still bare, and looked a bit scratched as well - but his palms had taken the brunt of his fall.  
  
He was conflicted; he was hurt, embarrassed... but more importantly, angry. Why hadn't Craig jumped in to protect him like he was _suppsed_ to?  
  
Without thinking twice, Tweek found himself heading in the direction of Craig's locker. The fourth period class of the day had already started, so the halls were nice, quiet and empty. Just as well; the nurse had given him a pass to get out of class and go home anyway. He'd come to know the nurses' office well because his constant freak-outs and bully encounters. More often than not they took pity on him, and just sent him home.  
  
Rounding the corner, his large hazel orbs focused on Craig (apparently skipping his last class as well) who was fiddling around on his cell phone. "W-What the hell is wrong with YOU!?" Tweek screamed, immediately pulling Craig's attention away from his phone. The noirette didn't answer him, he just narrowed his eyes and listened as Tweek continued, "I-I ran right BY YOU, a-and ... nngh... y-you just STOOD there! You are supposed to PROTECT me! JESUS! W-What am I paying YOU for?!" He exclaimed, flinching.  
  
His bravery wavered as Craig shot out his arm and gripped the front of his hoodie - yanking Tweek toward him. "Remember who you're talking to." He growled.  
  
"I-I..." Tweek stammered, a small whine escaping from the back of his throat. "B-But... you didn't DO anything!" He repeated, "W-Why!?"  
  
Craig kept his hard, icy eyes on the trembling, shorter blonde in front of him. "They were already chasing you. It wasn't _my_ fault you provoked them." He shrugged, finally releasing his grip on Tweek.  
  
"Nngh! I-I didn't!" He argued anxiously. "I-I wasn't doing anything!"  
  
The noirette ignored him, turning off his phone before shoving it into the pocket of his black jeans. "If you want to be protected, then start working around my schedule." He mumbled, opening his locker before he began to route around for his bag.  
  
"B-But I... nngh... _y-you_ are... _I'm_ the..." He stuttered, getting more and more frazzled by the section. "I'M paying YOU!" Tweek screamed, throwing his arms up into the air in complete confusion. Why did he have to work around Craig's schedule? Shouldn't Craig work around _his_ schedule? _Aren't you supposed to do what your employer tells you to do!?_  
  
Craig looked back to him, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "...And?" He mumbled carelessly, shutting his locker. Tweek's mouth hung open a bit as he looked to him in shock. Was he joking? Did Craig really not see the flaw in his logic? His lower lip trembled as he closed his mouth again and turned to leave.  
  
What more could he say? What the hell was he supposed to do? He thought he was picking the BEST possible bodyguard, and instead, he'd picked the laziest one. And if that wasn't bad enough, _this_ was the guy he'd chosen to crush on? Well, that was going to stop. Craig was an asshole, and no matter how alluring someone might look, personality (or lack thereof) mattered more to Tweek. The noirette had just successfully swindled him out of sixty dollars... what kind of person does that? _A selfish one._  
  
The blonde jumped, however, when he felt a hand clutch his shoulder - turning him back around. Tweek sheepishly came face to face with Craig once more, who was still looking at him dully. His large eyes shifted down as Craig lifted his free hand, and brushed his thumb against Tweek's lower lip.  
  
The move was so unexpected; Tweek found himself struggling to breathe...  
  
"Your lip is bleeding." Craig noted; the side of his mouth twitching up a bit in what looked like a 'half' smile.  
  
Looking toward Craig's thumb as he held it up, Tweek saw there was indeed blood on it. Taking in a shaky breath, the spaz pulled his shoulder away from Craig and scowled at him. "G-Go FUCK yourself!" He flinched angrily, taking only a moment to enjoy watching the expression on Craig's face fall before he stormed off down the hall.  
  
He just wanted to go home... maybe take some of his mom's Valium to help him calm down. While coffee was certainly his biggest weakness, the twitchy blond wasn't a complete square. Unbeknownst to his classmates. He actually liked smoking pot because it helped him feel a bit mellow (which was odd, considering the drug made most regular people 'paranoid' after smoking it). He'd also discovered that popping some of his mother's Valium helped him get a few hours of sleep at night. He never slept entirely though the night, of course, but a few hours was better than nothing.  
  
Considering the fact his body was bruised, bandaged and bleeding, Tweek figured he would _definitely_ need a Valium tonight.

 

* * *

  
  
Tweek brought his extra-large travel thermos with him the next morning; full to the brim with straight, delicious black coffee. He figured he would need it. His still-bandaged slender hands clutched his warm, familiar thermos between his hands as he approached the bus stop. Craig was already standing there, smoking, just like he always was. When he saw the spaz approaching, he began to stare. Naturally, Tweek's first instinct was to tremble and turn around. After all, he had told Craig to 'fuck himself' the previous day after he'd failed to hold up his part of their deal.  
  
"Nngh." He only made a small noise as he came to a stop, and turned to face away from Craig. While he couldn't bring himself to look at the attractive noirette, he knew Craig was still staring at him. _Ignore him!_ Tweek scolded himself, _He isn't nice, he isn't good looking, he's a liar, he took your money, he LET this happen, he-_  
  
His thoughts immediately came to a halt as he felt a strong hand grip his arm, and spin him around. Tweek found himself looking directly at Craig, who seemed a bit more irate than usual this morning. Gulping audibly, the blonde's cheeks flushed and he winced - expecting a beating from the noirette. Instead, he held out his hand toward Tweek.

Tentatively lifting his palm out, he watched as Craig dumped a fist full of cash into his hand. It was Tweek's money: the sixty dollars he'd given the raven-haired teen two days ago to protect him. Biting his lower lip, the blond carefully closed his hand around the money, and watched as Craig gave him another sullen look... before turning and leaving Tweek alone again as the bus pulled up.

His heart sunk and his eyes began to water a bit. He hadn't really been expecting that. It was a painful realization to know he was really alone now.

It was official; Tweek Tweak couldn't even _pay_ someone to protect him, or be around him. He was a pathetic, blonde mess - whose time and health wasn't even worth sixty dollars.  
  
Quivering, he made his way onto the bus and down the narrow isle. He walked past Craig, keeping his eyes down... though once more, he could feel the noirette's eyes on him. What the fuck was he staring at him for?! Craig had given Tweek back his money, so in Tweek's mind, that meant a resignation. A cop out. Taking a seat by himself, Tweek sniffed in rapidly, bringing a gauze-wrapped hand to his eye in the hopes of wiping away any threatening tears before they could fall. This only made him whine in pair as he accidentally rubbed his black eye. He'd forgotten out it, but damn, was it still sore. Twitching rapidly, he lowered his hands back down to fiddle together in his lap.  
  
He was so tired of feeling so pathetic... but it seemed like no matter what he did, he was going to be the world's punching bag. No one wanted anything to do with him, and it was tremendously disheartening to know even _bribery_ wasn't going to do him any good.


	3. Cautiously Optimistic

 

The world was a lonely place; it amazed Tweek how the planet could be _full_ of people, and somehow still... he had no one. His parents didn't really count; they were around, but never paid much attention to him or his worries. They were too busy with their own lives and Tweek couldn't blame them. They had grown-up responsibilities; bills, their business, their own social lives.  
  
All he had was his thermos, his schoolwork, and the occasional paranoid voice in his head for company.  
  
For Tweek, life was just a reoccurring question: how long could he keep this up? How long before he just gave up trying, and disappeared from sight and mind? No one would miss him if he took his own life. He imagined death to be rather peaceful; only air, perhaps nothingness. He could be numb and safe surrounded by 'nothing'... that much was clear.  
  
Sitting on the bus, the blond's fingers idly ran over the gauze wrapped around his hands. His bare fingers gently glided over the soft bandage - reminding him of the pounding he'd endured a few days ago at the hands of Cartman and Jason. Craig had given him back his sixty dollars without another word, and Tweek was back to square one.  
  
"...I think he's lost it." A hazy voice broke through Tweek's thoughts  
  
He furrowed his brow as another quiet voice interjected, "T-That's enough now," The sweet voice said. "He's just havin' a rough time... _ask_ him." He encouraged.  
  
"Tweek?" The other voice repeated. "Tweek? ... Tweek!" It called, growing louder each time into a sharp bark.  
  
Finally looking up, Tweek jumped when his eyes settled on Butters and Kenny staring back at him from the seat directly in front. "Gah! W-What?" He flinched, beginning to tremble again now that he was pulled back to reality.  
  
"Well, -uh," Kenny mumbled, clearing his throat and hesitating, before he got a warning look from Butters. "I just... wanted to know if you wanted to... come... to a party..." He trailed off awkwardly.  
  
Stepping in, Butters smiled and continued for him - "We'd love for you to come, Tweek. It's gonna be fun! M-My parents are out of town this weekend, and-and Kenny thought we should have a party. Are you in?"  
  
"Nngh!" Tweek winced and blushed, looking back down to his lap. "I-I don't think that's a g-good idea..." He stammered nervously. "N-No one would -nngh- want me there."  
  
Kenny shrugged; as if mentally stating 'yeah you're probably right'... but he was quickly elbowed by his more sensitive (better) half. "Please Tweek?" Butters coaxed gently, "You don't need to stay long. And hey, maybe you'll even have a good time! I mean, heck - I'm riskin' getting grounded by my dad if he finds out, but... sometimes you just gotta take a risk now and again. Right pal?" He smiled.  
  
The blond looked tentatively back and forth between Butters and Kenny.  
  
"You... should come." Kenny finally agreed reluctantly. "We'll try and make sure no one messes with you or anything. I don't think Cartman and Jason are going to be there, so..." He shrugged.  
  
Tweek clutched his thermos; his eyes immediately flickering over his gauze wrapped hands again. He couldn't help but think this was some kind of trick - to get him to a party so Cartman and Jason could jump him again. But Butters seemed genuine in his concern, and seemed to really want him to go. Kenny, on the other hand, just seemed like he was going along with it for Butters' sake.  
  
"Nngh," The blond blinked rapidly. "I-I'll think about it." He muttered.  
  
Nodding, and content with the answer for the time being, Butters nudged Kenny and the two turned back around to face the front.  


* * *

  
  
"Have fun, cuntrag." Cartman laughed, wandering back down the hall with Jason, who was chuckling along with him.  
  
Wiping his bloody nose with the back of his sleeve, Tweek looked around the empty hall. Half of his stuff was all over the ground; he'd been late getting to his locker after first period, and as a result, Cartman and Jason had ambushed him. They ransacked his locker and threw most of his belongings into the middle of the hall. To add insult to injury, they ripped a few pages out of some of his textbooks, and even a few out of his notebooks.  
  
Kneeling down in the quiet hall, the blonde began to pick up his things - collecting the pages as carefully as he could into a neater pile. His whole body was still trembling from the encounter, but really, all they'd done was punch him in the nose and toss his shit around. Granted, his nose was still healing from their earlier abuse a few days ago... so now it throbbed in a dull, painfully bruised way. At least the bandage across the top of it had stayed on and it hadn't broken.  
  
"Need some help?" A voice asked.  
  
Shakily looking up from the ground on his hands and knees, Tweek found himself gazing up at a rather attractive teen; he wore simple jeans, a black t-shirt and a sports letter-jacket for Park County High. He obviously played for one of the teams... the Cows, maybe? Tweek had a hard time giving a shit about things like that. Not when the government was keeping tabs on their every move, right?

Squinting his eyes, the blonde quickly recognized him as Clyde Donovan... a boy he'd gone to school with when they were younger. "Nngh... n-no... thanks." Tweek stammered, looking back to the ground.  
  
To his dismay, Clyde pressed him on the subject, "Aw, come on. It's going to take you, like, twenty minutes to grab all this stuff." he smiled. Crouching down, Clyde set his own schoolbooks aside and began to help Tweek pick up his papers and ripped pages.  
  
"D-Don't help!" The blonde snapped worriedly, "Y-You'll be -nngh- late for class!" he hoped reminding Clyde of that fact would bide him some time.  
  
Clyde looked back to Tweek with a comforting grin. "No worries. I'm the Captain of the soccer team. The teachers here bend over backwards to keep their athletes happy." He muttered, giving the spastic blond a wink.  
  
Tweek blushed and looked away from him, beginning to gather up his papers faster. When the two had gotten everything off the ground and back into Tweek's locker, the blond shut it - and clutched his thermos and notebook to his chest. "T-Thanks... f-for helping."  
  
"No problem." Clyde smiled. Pausing, he let out a small sigh - glancing around like he was worried someone was going to interrupt them. "Look, Tweek I know you take a lot of shit... and... if it makes you feel any better, I think the percentage of students who hate you are outweighed by the percentage of students who just feel _sorry_ for you." he admitted.  
  
Tweek flinched, "... O-Oh great, t-thanks," he mumbled sarcastically. Pity was on the same level as anger, as far as Tweek was concerned. Either way, he was still seen as a pathetic loser.  
  
"You know what I mean." Clyde defended sadly, "Maybe if you took a chance and tried to... I dunno... interact a bit more?" he said with a casual shrug.  
  
The blonde trembled as he began to walk down the hall. "I-I don't think -nngh- that's a good idea." he defused, hoping that would be it on the subject of his 'social' skills. Tweek really didn't need anyone to remind him that being 'normal' would help his status in the high school food chain. Easier said than done. And once more, Tweek felt his anxiety rise as Clyde followed along beside him.  
  
"Aw, come on." Clyde smiled, walking beside him. "Butters is having a party tomorrow night. You should come." He pressed.  
  
Tweek flinched and clutched his thermos tighter. "Ack! Y-Yeah... he told me...but-" he began to protest,  
  
"Well great!" The brunette nudged, interrupting his protest, "I guess I'll see you there, then." he smiled, before ducking down a different hallway and continuing on to his class.  
  
The paranoid spaz stopped and watched him continue down the opposite hall. That was weird. No one _ever_ spoke to him any more, with the exception of Butters and Pip. Most of the people he knew in grade school had chosen to ignore him at this point. Of course, Cartman and Jason just picked on him... while at times, Kyle and Stan might 'acknowledge' him, but not really go out of their way to be his friend. He found it strange that Clyde had suddenly approached him in such a friendly manner. Not that Clyde was a bad guy, per say, but he was certainly in the 'popular' spectrum of the school. Unlike Tweek. Besides, Clyde was friends with Craig - and he doubted Craig would be too happy to see his friend conversing with him...  
  


* * *

   
  
The night of the party came quicker than Tweek expected.  
  
He'd been pacing around in his room since six o'clock. He'd changed his clothes multiple times, and had tried to make his hair look a bit nicer. But despite his efforts - he missed buttons, and his hair _still_ stuck out wildly; it was completely and utterly unmanageable. Pairing his normal dark-green button up shirt with his usual long, dark brown corduroy pants - he tugged on a gray hoodie and left it unzipped as he looked himself over again.  
  
Hearing his phone suddenly ring, Tweek made a small noise and looked at the caller ID. It was Butters. "Nngh! H-Hello?" He answered timidly.  
  
"Tweek!" Butters yelled into the phone; it sounded like a lot of noise was happening around him. "A-Are you still comin'?" he asked happily, "Why, it's already nine thirty, and you ain't here yet! Did you get lost, buddy?" The chipper blond asked worriedly.  
  
Tweek flinched and looked at his clock. "GAH! I-I didn't realize it was -nngh- this late already," He muttered. Time sure flew when you were in your room, alone, wallowing in doubt and anxiety. "M-Maybe I shouldn't come..." he said, hoping maybe he'd let him back out.  
  
"Aw, no! Tweek, come on!" Butters whined. There was a bunch of rustling, multiple voices - before another person got on the phone. "Tweek? It's Clyde!" He heard the brunette call into the phone. Wincing, Tweek held the earpiece further away from himself; did they have to shout over the phone? "Tweek, you better still come! Otherwise I'm coming to your house, and I'm gonna drag you here." He laughed.  
  
The blond trembled, "Ack! N-No!" He stammered. "I-I'll come..." Giving in to their demands was a lot easier than having to explain to his parents why some high school jock was dragging him out of the house.  
  
"Good! See you soon!" Clyde said enthusiastically, before the line went dead.  
  
Shoving his cell phone into his pants pocket, Tweek made sure he had everything he needed - including his thermos - before he headed out the door. The walk to Butters' house was a nerve wracking one. And much faster than he'd anticipated. He kept trying to think of topics he could talk about: what he might say to other people without freaking them out. If he could go an hour without spouting some paranoid theory... he'd probably be ok. Besides, he didn't have to stay till the _end_ of the party, right?  
  
He could hear the commotion coming from Butters' house the closer he got. It sounded like everyone was having a good time... hopefully he wouldn't ruin it.  
  
"Nngh! P-Pressure!" Tweek flinched, clutching his thermos even tighter.  
  
Tentatively, he made his way to Butters' front door. He had to sidestep Token and Red, who had apparently decided to make out on his front stoop. They didn't even notice Tweek as he slid past them and into the crowded house. Immediately, Tweek began shaking. There was so much noise and laughter; people were stumbling around, chatting loudly, even engaging in drinking games. The rest were trying to score with the opposite sex, it seemed.  
  
His eyes fell on Kyle and Stan, who were standing against a wall; Stan had his arm up, bordering the redhead where he stood. They were standing rather closely, and the raven-haired teen seemed to be whispering lazily into Kyle's ear.  
  
_Alright, in some cases, people are trying to score with the SAME sex_... Tweek thought to himself.  
  
Awkwardly shifting past the crowds, the spazoid bit his lower lip nervously at a complete loss as to what to do or where to go first. _This was a mistake. Nope. Nope. Shouldn't be here. Maybe he could still slip out before anyone -_  
  
"Tweek!" A voice called.  
  
Closing his eyes, the blonde flinched before turning around toward the source of the voice. It was Clyde. Casting his large hazel eyes down, he felt a blush begin to taint his cheeks as the brunette pushed his way toward him. "Glad you finally showed up." He laughed. Grasping Tweek's slender arm, Clyde began to tug him along toward the kitchen. When they got there, Tweek was thankful to see Butters and Kenny already nursing beers and leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
Initially, the blonde's paranoia kicked in the moment Clyde had begun to lead him around; he kept expecting to have some kind of malicious prank pulled on him. Soon someone would jump out in a 'Scream' mask and scare him. Or push him into a puddle. Or lock him in a broom closet. Or throw a vile of acid on him.   
  
"Hey Tweek!" Butters greeted happily. "I'm sure glad you decided to come!"  
  
The spaz flinched, but tried his best to give a small smile. "Nngh, I-... I can't stay long..." He mumbled, figuring it would be better to tell them now, rather than try and slip out later to their protest.  
  
"Well then, we'll have to get you wasted faster then, won't we?" Clyde grinned, nudging Tweek in the side.  
  
Reaching over, Clyde grabbed Tweek's thermos and yanked it right out of his hands. The twitchy blonde immediately cried out at the loss of his 'security blanket' - and tried to reach for it. "Nngh! P-Please! Give that back!" He begged sadly; his lower lip immediately quivering while his large eyes began to water.  
  
"Jesus... are you going to cry?" Kenny laughed, shaking his head. "Dude, it's just a fucking thermos." He mumbled. Butters gave him a sharp jab in the side to reprimand him. Tweek lowered his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat; his hands anxiously tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He knew it was stupid... but he was already so nervous - and someone taking his thermos was the _last_ thing Tweek wanted to endure. That thermos had been a trusty companion through his best and worst times.  
  
"Hey," Clyde's voice soothed. Tweek was forced to look up at him as the brunette placed a finger beneath his chin, and tilted his head up. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." he amended, giving Tweek a small smile. "I just want you to have some fun. Here." Clyde handed the blond his thermos back, "I added some Bailey's to your coffee. So you can still get your caffeine fix, but you'll get a little buzz too." he smiled.  
  
As his shaky hand grasped around his thermos again, the blonde boy timidly smiled up toward Clyde. "T-Thank you." He stammered, before taking a healthy gulp of coffee. It actually tasted quite good with the Bailey's in there. It gave his coffee a unique kick.  
  
While everyone continued to socialize and enjoy the party, Tweek decided to just stay in the kitchen. It was a smaller room, and only endured people filtering in and out to replenish their drinks or go out onto the back porch for smoke breaks. It wasn't nearly as crowded as the other areas of the Stotch house, so the paranoid blonde figured he'd fair better in here. He really tried to socialize... rather, he would sometimes stand beside a group of people and listen to their conversations and jokes. Everyone just seemed too busy to bother with making new friends - especially with a twitching spaz kid who looked like he was strung out on drugs. Even Clyde and Butters got wrapped up in the party and slowly drifted away from him.  
  
He felt bad. Why was he here again? Oh. Right. He was trying to be normal, but so far, it wasn't working. He just wasn't interesting; Tweek was just too weird, too high strung, and couldn't carry on a decent, or even sane, conversation.  
  
It's not like he was oblivious to how socially awkward he was.  
  
The next time Tweek looked up, returning from his self-deprecating thoughts, he found himself completely alone in the kitchen.

How long had he been lost in his head? Furrowing his brow, the blond made some small sounds as he took another few gulps from the Bailey's tainted coffee. As much as he'd enjoyed it the first couple of sips... he found the liquor was too sweet; it was tainting the familiar, straight-bitter black comfort he'd become so accustomed to. It seemed everyone had migrated out of the kitchen, and were now mingling in the larger rooms of the house. The noise wasn't quite as loud either, so Tweek could only assume a few people must have left.  
  
His hazel-coloured eyes began to tentatively take in his surroundings now that people weren't cluttering around. It was a decent sized kitchen and retained the traditional 'kitchen ware' that was common. But a small, narrow door along the backside of the wall caught his attention. Biting his lower lip, Tweek wandered over to it, and opened the door slowly - part of his mind screaming in protest, for fear that a monster or murderer might be lingering behind it.  
  
Peeking inside, he saw the first two steps of a wooden staircase... before it disappeared into blackness. It was just a basement.  
  
Shuddering, Tweek turned - preparing to close the door after his curiosity had been quelled... but a voice interrupted him,  
  
"Hey spazmoid." A condescending tone snapped.  
  
Spinning around, the blond's eyes widened in fear as he saw Eric Cartman standing there. He had a wicked, albeit calm, smirk on his face. He stood between Tweek and the rest of the kitchen. No one else was around - but the faint noises of the party could still be heard in the other room.  
  
"Nngh," Tweek flinched. "Um, h-hi..." He muttered, hoping that being polite might spare him from any humiliation.  
  
Cartman quirked a brow, and took a moment to stare at Tweek - before casually glancing behind him at the basement stairs. "Is there something you want to see down there?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"N-No!" Tweek answered quickly, his lower lip trembling as he shook his head. His large eyes blinked rapidly, as he tried to calculate what his chances were of dashing past Cartman, and into the living room where he might be safe. He didn't like the way Cartman had asked him about the basement... the blonde had been bullied by Cartman enough times to know when the husky teen was hatching a plan.  
  
Licking his lower lip, Eric nodded slowly. Letting out a small sigh, he turned around - and began to head back toward the living room. Tweek let out a long sigh of relief... but just as he let his guard down, Cartman spun around and grabbed him. Tweek cried out as the larger teen shoved him down the stairwell and into the darkness.  
  
"N-No! Oh Jesus P-PLEASE!" Tweek screamed in terror. He tried to scramble up the stairs as fast as he could, but Cartman slammed the door in his face. Small, desperate noises flew past Tweek's lips as he frantically tried to push the basement door open. But it was weighted; he could only assume Cartman was resting against the door to prevent him from getting out.  
  
It was so dark... it was blacker than black. Tweek couldn't even see two inches in front of his face. "Let me out! O-Oh GOD please! P-Please let me out! I WANT OUT!" He choked out over his pleading sobs. Gradually, his breathing began to get more and more shallow as fear barreled into his senses. Inhaling panicked breaths, the blond could feel his cheeks were already wet with tears. Turning on the top step he currently occupied, the blonde bit his trembling lower lip as he looked down into the darkness. It was silent... it was _nothing_. His mind began to play tricks on him; he could see brief flashes and movements down below. He was convinced there were cannibals down there - or killers. Maybe gnomes. It was hard to say, but he was sure there were definitely other things down here.  
  
_'...Look, they got us dinner.' A voice in his head chuckled wickedly._  
  
_Another voice interrupted, 'He looks delicious...'_  
  
_'I'm going to devour his jugular.' The other agreed._  
  
With a terrified scream, Tweek turned and pounded on the door even more desperately. His bandaged hands throbbed from the pain as the impact irritated his bruised scratches. "GAH! LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" He screamed as loudly as he could.  
  
Just when Tweek thought he was going to pass out from hyperventilating... just when he thought his heart was about to explode in his chest from beating so hard... the door suddenly flew open.  
  
The small blonde stumbled out, and right into the arms of a stranger. Tweek didn't look up; he didn't even open his eyes. All he could do was clutch to the person who'd caught him - he gripped onto that person for deal life, sobbing uncontrollably in fear. "What the fuck did you do THAT for, fatass?" A voice yelled angrily.  
  
Tweek heard Cartman respond defensively, "Oh come on! He's FINE! It's not _my_ fault the little pussy can't handle the dark." he chuckled.  
  
"You scared the shit out of him!" Another voice scolded. Tweek thought the voice sounded like Clyde. "Look at the poor guy! We invite him here for a party, and you pick on him?" He snapped.  
  
Another annoyed voice cut in, "Whatever, we can deal with this later? Just get him out of here..." it mumbled impatiently, "His crying is freaking people out."  
  
"Where are we gonna put him?" A second voice asked.  
  
The other voice growled, "I dunno, just get him out of HERE, at least."  
  
"Kenny, hush." The voice of Butters scolded. "W-Why don't you take him out onto the back porch?" He suggested. "Get him some fresh air."  
  
The person Tweek was currently clutching to began to shepherd him toward the back door. The blonde still wouldn't look up, and wouldn't let go; keeping his head down and eyes closed could preserve the illusion that _none_ of that had really happened. He was fine, and he would repress it soon into another faded memory. He could hear the person with him grumbling something beneath his breath, but Tweek was sobbing and breathing too loudly to hear what.

The pair finally stopped moving, and Tweek realized that everything had fallen silent. They were outside now, and he was desperately gulping the cool, night air into his lungs. A few moments of blissful silence passed between the two, before he heard the other person sigh. "Jesus, you're _fine_... stop crying..." the voice was low, irritated and a bit gravelly - but nonetheless calm.  
  
"F...F-Fucking... useless," Tweek choked out.  
  
The body he was hanging onto stiffened, before the low voice tentatively asked. "What?"  
  
"I-I can't do ANYTHING! ... I... It's too much pressure!" Tweek stammered pathetically. "I can't e-even go to a party! I-I don't know how to DO this, I d-don't know what to SAY to anyone!" he wept. "Jesus, I'm so... so... such a fucking pussy! I'm a p-pathetic, twitching -nngh- loser... a-a waste of space, a... MISTAKE." Pausing, Tweek took a few breaths. "I'm a mistake..." He hiccuped, inhaling quickly and sharply as his heart beat faster and faster.  
  
Maybe he should have been more concerned about who he was hanging on to, and who he was pathetically having a meltdown against... but at that moment, Tweek was simply exhausted. He'd never felt so low. So inadequate for human life; he was a pitiful, sorry excuse for a human being.  
  
It was a horrible feeling to live each day... realizing how broken you were.  
  
But his shame and self-loathing screeched to a halt, when he felt a new sensation. Something he had never quite experienced before...

When he dared to finally open his eyes, blurry from tears - he could see the outline of the porch, and faint, distant lights of neighboring houses from the backyard he stood in. And there was the feeling of a hand gently threading into his wild blond hair. Biting his lower lip, Tweek made a few small sounds as the hand tenderly stroked the back of his head, petting him, calming him. Gradually, his twitching and trembling did seem to subside a bit. His breathing wasn't as frantic... even his grip on the hoodie of this stranger had loosened.

Sniffling, Tweek gathered his courage and pulled his face away from the comforting, warm broad chest of this fellow party-goer. It would only be polite to look up and thank this person for actually standing still long enough so he could compose himself. Tweek raised his eyes up, and- ...  
  
The relief he felt was short lived - thrown back into the torrid waters of fear - as he found himself looking up at Craig Tucker. The noirette was staring at him calmly; there was a perplexing look on his face. He seemed calm, but there was a hint of angry determination behind his eyes. Naturally, Tweek thought it was directed at him.  
  
_Oh God_. He had just balled all over Craig Tucker... the guy he couldn't even PAY to protect him.  
  
"O-Oh Jesus!" Tweek screamed, pushing back away from Craig violently. Misjudging the amount of room on the porch, the blonde stumbled down the stairs and onto the cold ground. Craig furrowed his brow and took a step forward, but Tweek only scrambled to his feet quicker. "D-Don't hurt me!" He screamed, threading his hands into his wild hair as he pulled frantically.  
  
Craig opened his mouth like he was about to say something, when Clyde emerged out onto the porch. "What's going on?" He asked, looking toward Tweek. Seeing the blonde in yet another state of distress, Clyde looked back to his raven-haired friend. "What the hell did you do to him?" He huffed angrily.  
  
"Nothing." Craig snarled, shooting a glare at Clyde. Turning his cold gray eyes back to Tweek, he stared at him for a few minutes, "He's... just a freak." he mumbled before turning and disappearing back inside.  
  
Tweek's heart lurched. He really didn't understand. That was... Craig who held him? Craig who had petted his hair comfortingly?  
  
It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Tweek?" Clyde called, reaching out a hand to coax him back onto the porch. "I got your thermos." He offered, holding it out to the spaz. "You dropped it in the kitchen."  
  
The blonde teen flinched, and quickly scampered back up the steps to grab his thermos from Clyde. "T-Thanks... nngh." He uttered softly; his voice barely audible. His eyes were still red and glossy from crying so hard.  
  
"Tweek, I'm really sorry." Clyde sighed - guilt weighing heavily in his tone. "I should've stayed with you. We made you come here, and... it wasn't fair to just abandon you." He shrugged. "I just thought maybe you'd meet some people. I didn't think you'd want to be babied and cradled like some kind of... charity case."  
  
The paranoid teen winced, "I-I don't..." He admitted. "J-Just... its... -nngh-... w-when Cartman..." He stammered, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"I know." Clyde grumbled. "I really didn't think that asshole would show up." He continued, "Really, if I'd _seen_ him arrive - I would have told you." Clyde offered apologetically. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tweek bit his lower lip, clutching onto his thermos tightly. "I-... It's not your fault..." He whimpered, glancing back into the kitchen to some lingering party guests. "Y-You should go back in," He mumbled anxiously. "I think... -nngh- I think I'm just going to g-go home." The blonde confessed sadly.  
  
"Come on." Clyde said soothingly. "I'll walk you home." He offered. "The party's pretty much winding down anyway." Taking Tweek's hand, the small bond squeaked in surprise. A blush tinted his already baleful, sad looking features as he was pulled back into the house. "I'm gonna walk Tweek home." He told Butters - who was currently standing in front of Kenny... who seemed more interested in giving the small blond a hickey.  
  
But Butters nodded and smile brightly, ignoring his boyfriend's eager administrations for the time being. "W-Well that's real nice of you Clyde." He said. "T-Thanks for comin'... and I'm awful sorry, Tweek. I made Eric go home." Butters told him regretfully.  
  
"Nngh, it's... fine..." The blond cringed, doing his best to give the sweet host of the party a smile. "T-Thank you for inviting me." He stammered.  
  
Clyde tugged on Tweek's arm and pulled him back through the living room toward the front door. The brunette had been right; at this point, the party had thinned out, and there were only a few clumps of people here and there. His eyes were immediately distracted by the sight of Stan and Kyle heatedly making-out on Butters' stairwell near the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" The sharp, suspicious voice of Craig broke through Tweek's brief distraction.  
  
Turning, the spaz timidly shifted a bit behind Clyde, who was busy putting on his letter-jacket. "I'm walking him home." He answered matter-of-factly. Tweek released a breath of relief, realizing Craig had been talking to Clyde, and not him.  
  
But after the brunette's comments, Craig's steely gray eyes passed his friend to settle on the timid blonde behind him. Tweek swallowed, and bit his lower lip nervously. The noirette was giving him some kind of odd glare... and he didn't really know why. Had he done something else wrong in the past five minutes? Maybe it was because he was dragging Clyde away from the party? Maybe he didn't want Clyde striking up any kind of friendship with Tweek.  
  
"Got a problem with it?" Clyde asked, as if daring his friend to protest.  
  
Craig shifted his eyes back to Clyde. "Yeah, I do." He sneered. Flicking his eyes back to Tweek, his gaze hardened.  
  
"Piss off, Craig." Clyde scoffed, brushing off the moody behavior of his best friend. "I'll talk to you later." He said with a nod.  
  
Nudging Tweek out the door, Clyde followed closely as they walked down the front walkway and onto the sidewalk - heading in the direction of Tweek's house. As they walked down the quiet street, the blonde quickly looked at his watch. He'd gotten into the habit of wearing one, because he was always so worried that he'd be late. Besides, he didn't trust digital clocks of any kind, because they had the ability to malfunction... maybe even grow tentacles to attach to human beings and steal their life force.  
  
_See? It's thoughts like THAT..._ Tweek mentally scolded himself. _Those kinds of worries are why you have no friends._  
  
Drifting his eyes back to the watch, he focused on the time: it was almost 1am. Had he really stayed THAT long at the party?  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Clyde's voice pulled him away from his watch. "I still feel really bad about what happened."  
  
Tweek bashfully looked up and over toward the taller brunette, whose warm brown eyes were fixed on him. "Nngh... I'll be fine." He nodded. "I just... I-I don't really like the dark..."  
  
"Why not?" Clyde couldn't help but ask. They were all between the ages of 17 and 18 at this point. He just didn't get how someone could STILL be afraid of the dark. Watching Tweek curiously, he saw the blonde open and close his mouth a few times, like he was struggling to explain... before his eyes began to well up with anxious tears again. "Hey, hey... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Clyde soothed immediately. "It's fine. You don't need to tell me." He reassured him.  
  
Glancing back up toward the brunette, Tweek blushed again before he looked back toward the ground. He felt so stupid. Really, his fear was no different than anyone else's: some people were afraid of heights, others were afraid of spiders... Tweek just happened to be afraid of the dark. And heights. And spiders. And everything in between. Most people weren't afraid of the dark because the dark couldn't hurt you. But in Tweek's mind, the dark COULD hurt you; it held the unknown, it was unsettling, it was disorienting, and it could be never-ending...  
  
_How was that NOT terrifying?!_  
  
Groaning silently to himself, Tweek felt a bit relieved when they came to his house. Stopping abruptly, the blonde watched Clyde stop in confusion. "T-This is... -nngh- my house..." Tweek gestured toward the dark home.  
  
"Oh." Clyde muttered, glancing over it before turning his eyes back to Tweek. "You gonna be ok?" He asked again.  
  
Tweek flinched, "W-Will you stop -nngh- asking me that?" He stammered irritably. "Y-You don't _have_ to pretend to b-be nice to me... n-no one else does."  
  
"Sorry." Clyde said, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "I just..." He started, but stopped himself as his eyes lingered over Tweek's face. "I just feel bad that you've had to go through all this shit. I feel bad that everyone's forgotten about you. We all used to be friends, remember?" He asked.  
  
Of course Tweek remembered. Their days in grade school were at least tolerable, compared to now... as children, they had at least tried to include Tweek at one time. To normalize him. But that wore off around the eighth grade, and soon, they all forgot about him and grew into themselves.  
  
"When Craig told me that you tried to pay him to protect you... it really hit me." Clyde muttered sadly, "No one should have to PAY for protection. It made me realize that you really don't have anyone you can depend on," He commented. Pausing, he chuckled. "I mean - going to Craig Tucker... of all people... is pretty desperate. That guy won't help anyone unless he wants to." He shrugged. "That's probably why he gave you your money back; you can't pay Craig to do anything. That's why he doesn't have a job. There has to be something in it for him." Clyde explained.  
  
But Tweek had stopped listening after a while, and instead, had resorted to freaking out. "GAH! C-Craig _told_ you I tried to p-pay him?" He exclaimed, tugging at his shirt nervously. "Oh Jesus..."  
  
"It's ok, Tweek." Clyde soothed, holding up his hands. "I told you, it's not a big deal. But I wanted you to know why I've started... you know... talking to you, and stuff." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Everyone deserves at least one friend. And I know you have one in Butters. So, now you have another in me." He smiled. "I'll get you back into the group. Promise." The blonde looked up toward Clyde, initially still nervous about being someone's social project. But when he saw the calm, warm eyes of the brunette focused on him, Tweek found himself blushing yet again. He'd never noticed how nice looking Clyde really was...  
  
"Nngh!" Tweek covered his mouth abruptly - as if he was worried he might say something aloud; giving away the homosexual thoughts running through his brain. "I-I have to GO..." He stammered, before taking off down his walkway. Getting to his door, the blonde hastily fumbled with his keys before managing to unlock it and slip inside. As he closed the door, he saw Clyde still standing at the edge of his walkway - giving him a friendly wave. Nodding and blushing, Tweek shut the door, locked it (five different times), and bolted up to his room.  
  
God, these feelings were getting worse.  
  
It was bad enough he'd begun to crush on Craig - and now he was beginning to crush on Clyde? What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he being punished? It wasn't enough that he was a paranoid freak... but he had to realize he's GAY too?  
  
"I-I hate my life.." Tweek muttered as he collapsed onto his bed.


	4. Mall Rats

Thank god it was Saturday. Tweek didn't really want to have to face anyone at school. He figured Cartman would be teasing him for days about being afraid of the dark, and reacting the way he did at the party.  
  
Looking blearily at his watch on his nightstand, the blond saw it was almost 10:30 in the morning now.  
  
"Nngh!" He winced. Normally, he never slept in so late. Coffee was best in the morning, and he preferred to watch the sun rise (to reassure himself the sun  _had_ actually risen, and earth wasn't going to be plunged into some kind of eternal dark ice age because the sun had unexpectedly burnt out... or something). Then again, he had only fallen asleep a few hours ago. By the time Tweek had calmed himself down after he got home from the party, he'd dozed off around 5am. Sleep had never been something that came easy to Tweek Tweak. Maybe if he got a good rest he wouldn't be so anxious all the time. But he also wasn't willing to give up his precious coffee... which was a BIG part of why he didn't sleep.  
  
In fact, it was the thought of coffee that finally forced Tweek to slide out of bed. Realizing he was still in the same clothes as last night, the blond decided to not bother changing.  He needed to run out and grab the largest coffee he could find; it didn't really matter if his clothes were a bit wrinkled after sleeping in them. His clothes always looked a bit distressed.

Grabbing his wallet, Tweek zipped up his gray hoodie and stuffed his wallet into the main pocket as he headed out of his room. He could hear his mother bustling around in the kitchen, but he didn't bother to stop, or say good morning. His mind was still racing with everything that had happened at the party - and he really didn't feel like talking about it. He loved his parents, but they were always trying to be so damn... understanding. Quizzing him. Interrogating him with gentle words about friends or what had happened at school. It was best not to give them too much information. They could be spies, after all.  
  
Slipping out into the cool morning air, Tweek shuddered and stuffed his hands further into his front hoodie pocket. Grabbing his ipod, he slipped the buds into his ears and turned it on. The song: Age of Consent, by New Order - began to flood through his earpieces. Wincing at the sudden volume, Tweek tried to unwind a bit as he trekked down the peaceful residential side streets, and walked toward Main Street in search of coffee. When he finally reached his father's store - Harbucks - he ordered an extra large black coffee from his dad, and immediately skittered out of the store again.  
  
Unfortunately, leaving the store in a quick, desperate flourish caused him to run smack into someone as soon as he was out the door.  
  
"Nngh! S-Sorry," Tweek exclaimed, clutching his to-go coffee in fear of dropping it.  
  
To his surprise, the person he'd run into was Clyde. "Hey Tweek." He greeted with a smile. "Where are you headed?" he asked.  
  
"A-Ack! Um... h-home?" he replied awkwardly, as if it were a questionable answer he wasn't sure he should give.  
  
Clyde laughed. "Well, why don't you come to the mall? A few of us are gonna go shop around for a bit. If you're not doing anything, I mean..." he shrugged.  
  
"N-No... I don't... I don't think that's a good idea," Tweek mumbled as a nervous blush painted his soft cheeks.

The jock tilted his head, "Come on; give me one good reason why not?" he pushed with a challenging smirk; like he somehow secretly knew Tweek had no valid excuse.  
  
"W-Well... I... -nngh-... m-maybe I... I can't..." the blond stammered. "Gah! Pressure!"  
  
Clyde smiled. "That's what I thought." He grabbed Tweek by the arm and began to tug him along. "Come on. I'll drive."  
  
Knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter, Tweek settled for making small noises in between large gulps of coffee. Once they were in the car, the blond buckled up quickly as Clyde started the vehicle. Cars always made him a bit nervous; there was so much that could go wrong. What if the gas tank began to leak? What if the car exploded? What if the heater emitted poison gas instead of heat, and the seat-belts locked them in, and they choked to death?  
  
"Nngh!" Tweek flustered, tugging on the strap of the seat-belt.  
  
"Don't be nervous." Clyde said gently, looking over at Tweek and giving him a supportive smile. "It'll be fine. I told you... I'm gonna make sure that you try and socialize more. It'll be good for you." He nodded, pulling away from the Main Street curb - before he began to drive down the street, heading in the direction of the South Park Mall.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
When they arrived, Tweek eagerly stumbled out of the car, relieved at having arrived in one piece. Clyde seemed to just chuckle at him as they headed into the bustling mall. They stood at the entrance for a few moments - the brunette appeared to be scanning the crowd. "Come on," He said, reaching down and grasping Tweek's hand.  
  
"Ungh!" The blond flinched, his face becoming more heated now that Clyde was holding his hand.  
  
Clyde just glanced beside at Tweek and smiled, "Don't freak out." he soothed. "It's a big place, I just don't want us to get separated. I can only imagine how you feel about malls." he laughed with a slight roll of his eyes.  
  
Tweek followed the other boy obediently as they made their way through the strolling patrons, eager shoppers, and small groups of people. A small buzzing caught the blond's attention, and he couldn't help but watch anxiously as Clyde reached into his pocket with his free hand and flipped open his cell phone. "Butters said to meet them in the food court." Clyde explained after reading the text. "He's already there with Kenny, Token and Craig."  
  
"Ack!" The blond winced. "I-I don't think... Kenny... or C-Craig like me." He admitted sheepishly, cowering down between his shoulders a bit as Clyde continued to lead him along.  
  
Turning, the other looked back to him with a furrowed brow, "They're ok. Kenny's kind of an asshole sometimes, but that's just because he gets jealous every time Butters shows any interest in someone else. Even as a friend." He smirked. "And... well... yeah, Craig is ALSO kind of an asshole. But... he'll behave. I promise."  
  
Tweek shuddered a bit, but nodded reluctantly. Malls had plenty of emergency exits. He could always bail if things got rough, or awkward... or if there was a sudden zombie apocalypse. _Though perhaps the Mall was the best place to be when something like that happened? He'd have supplies, at least. Lots of places to hide. Though it could also be a death trap - like he'd seen in that one movie where-_ ... Tweek shook his head. No sense in going down that road.

When they reached the large open food court, the two teens stood at the side; their eyes running over the various tables of people in search of their friends. Clyde soon caught sight of Token, who stood up and was waving them over. Tugging on Tweek's hand, the brunet weaved them around other occupied tables - before they reached their group.  
  
"H-Hey fellas!" Butters greeted happily. He was currently perched on Kenny's lap instead of in his seat.  
  
Clyde nodded, "Hey. Hope you weren't waiting too long."  
  
"What did you bring HIM for?" The sharp, gravelly voice of Craig interrupted - his eyes already staring at Tweek.  
  
The blond swallowed, and shyly stepped behind Clyde as he clutched his coffee cup. He knew this was a mistake. "Because I felt like it." The teen defended, shooting a small glare at Craig. "If you don't like it, you can wander around the mall by yourself."  
  
The noirette drew his eyes away from Tweek to shoot a quick glare at Clyde, before he huffed out a sigh and slouched in his seat.  
  
Taking that as a 'win' - Clyde smiled and looked back to his other friends. "So, where do you guys wanna go first?" he asked.  
  
"Gap!" Butters squealed.  
  
Clyde nodded. "I'm cool with that."  
  
"Me too." Token shrugged.  
  
But Kenny and Craig seemed less than thrilled. "Ugh. That place is so pretentious. Everything looks the same. Soooooo overpriced and douchey." Kenny groaned.  
  
"Yeah," Craig scoffed, still apparently scowling from earlier. "Why would you want to pay thirty dollars for some bland t-shirt you could get for five bucks somewhere else?"  
  
Tweek tugged on the edge of his hoodie, biting his lower lip. "T-They're not all bland..." He muttered before he could stop himself. Immediately, Craig's eyes shot up toward Tweek - causing the blond to retreat yet another step behind Clyde.  
  
"Ha." Clyde smirked. "Four against two. We're going."  
  
The group stood up from the table, though Kenny and Craig took a bit more time - clearly reluctant to go, and determined to drag their feet the entire way. Once they were up though, Butters slipped his arm comfortingly around Kenny's waist to tug him along encouragingly. The taller teen draped his arm across the smaller blond's shoulders. To Tweek's surprise, Clyde dropped  his hand, and slid it into Token's as they began to walk.  
  
His large hazel eyed widened a bit. He didn't know Token and Clyde were any kind of 'item'... and it only served to confuse him, since Tweek had begun to get the impression maybe Clyde liked him.  
  
_'Don't be stupid,'_ Tweek quickly scolded himself. _'Why would anyone like YOU?'_  
  
Perhaps Clyde was just trying to make him welcome and feel a bit more comfortable in the group by being so friendly. Blushing, and feeling like a colossal idiot for even _toying_ with the idea that Clyde had a crush on him, Tweek lowered his gaze to the floor and followed sheepishly behind everyone as they headed back into the crowd.  
  
With his nerves and anxiety hitting him again, Tweek looked around sketchily; he really didn't want to get separated or lost from anyone. Reaching out, his fingers lightly grasped the back of Clyde's coat; hanging on for fear of getting separated. The brunette didn't seem to mind - or maybe he didn't notice - since he was too busy talking with Token.  
  
However, his grip on the back of Clyde's coat was cut short as a hand came down on his own, smacking it away. Tweek flinched, and clutched his hand against his chest as he looked up to see Craig glaring at him. "Stop hanging onto him like a damn baby." the noirette growled.  
  
Feeling his cheeks flush even more with embarrassment, Tweek moved his eyes back down to the floor as he trembled. Great. Now he was a fifth wheel in this group of friends. Clyde had Token, Butters had Kenny... and he was stuck trailing behind with a moody Craig, who hated his guts. Hell, the raven-haired boy seemed just as agitated about the situation.  
  
_'I can't blame him'_ ... Tweek thought sadly to himself. He wouldn't want to hang out with himself either.  
  
As they continued to make their way around the mall in the direction of the GAP store - a flutter of movement in a store window caught Tweek's attention. There was a small pet shop located amidst the array of clothing, music and gadget stores; while it mostly carried pet food and accessories, they did have a few puppies and kittens for sale. One particular puppy caught Tweek's eye. It was stuck in the corner of their makeshift habitat, while the other puppies jumped and played a little further away. The small dog seemed to be shaking a bit, and each time it tried to move, it's wobbly, unsteady legs ended up tripping over themselves.  
  
Biting his lower lip, Tweek found himself simply watching the poor puppy. It looked smaller than the others; no doubt the most recent addition, and was probably the youngest.  
  
Flinching away again, the blond turned and looked back up - horrified to find that he was standing in one spot... and the group he'd come with was no where to be found. "Nngh!" Tweek's eyes widened in panic and he began to hyperventilate a bit. _This was it. He was NEVER going to find his way out of the mall alone. Why the fuck did he have to get distracted by puppies? What the hell was he going to say if he found the group? Oh sorry, I got sidetracked by cute, cuddly puppies; god, he was such a pussy_. Taking a large gulp of his coffee, Tweek was doubly dismayed to find out he was now out of coffee.  
  
"I-It's going f-from bad... to... WORSE." He muttered anxiously to himself, before he found a garbage and tossed out his coffee cup. Tugging on the bottom of his sweater, the frightened blond looked around him with wide, paranoid eyes. What the hell was he supposed to do? Spotting a nearby bench, Tweek quickly sought refuge away from the river-flowing crowds, and sat down. Fishing around in his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone - praying silently that maybe, at some point, he'd been smart enough to put in the number of Butters or Clyde. His heart sunk when he flipped through his contact list, and noticed he only had two contacts; his parents, and Harbucks.  
  
He really was a loser.  
  
"The fuck are you doing?" The harsh, familiar voice of Craig broke through Tweek's panic attack.  
  
Looking up, his watery eyes stared up at the tall, dark haired teen. "I-I... um... I-I just wanted to... -nngh-... I had to stop... and look... um," he stammered incoherently, glancing back toward the pet store. Craig followed his gaze - and it only took him a minute to figure out what Tweek was trying to say.  
  
"Jesus Christ," He growled, shaking his head. "You stopped to look at _puppies?_ Are you kidding?" Craig said impatiently. "Come on."  
  
Tweek immediately stood up. Craig turned away from him, and began to lead the way back through the crowds as the small blond followed along behind him. Occasionally, Tweek would stumble or bump into Craig's back as they walked; the noirette kept trying to weave around people, or change his speed. After one particular time when Tweek's nose bumped into Craig's back, the raven stopped and turned to look at him frustratingly. "Hang onto my sweater." he ordered, "And stop bumping into me."  
  
"B-But..." Tweek stammered, his eyes wide with confusion and hurt. "Y-You told me... nngh... n-not to hang onto... _Clyde's_ coat. W-Why would I hang onto yours?" he reminded him; the blond's head tilted as he curiously tried to figure out Craig's logic.

The raven-haired teen didn't answer right away. And it was while waiting for an answer that Tweek noticed something... it was so strange that he wondered if he was actually seeing things, but... it looked like Craig was blushing. It's possible it could be a fever... was there a flu bug going around? Maybe it was Ebola, or something just as deadly. Furrowing his brow, Tweek bit his lower lip as the noirette hardened his gaze again. Reaching up, Tweek squeaked nervously as Craig grabbed his hand in his own. "Shut up." he snapped uncomfortably. "Let's just find this fucking store."  
  
Making small noises, Tweek found his own cheeks flushing with embarrassment as Craig pulled him along. He couldn't explain the sensation of holding hands with Craig. It was _much_ different than holding hands with Clyde; the brunette held his hand gently and calmly - whereas Craig's grip was firm and strong... like he was determined not to let go, no matter how much Tweek might protest.  
  
But Tweek knew better than to resist this kind of herding (a fitting word, as Tweek felt like a stray sheep that was being directed back into the flow by a sheep dog). First of all, he didn't want Craig to get mad and ditch him. Secondly, as pathetic as it sounded, he liked being led around - because it took the pressure off him to make decisions as to where to go. There was less risk of getting lost or trapped down a well if someone else was taking charge of their direction.

He was pulled from his thoughts once more as Craig jerked him to a stop. Looking up, the blond's hazel eyes drifted over the sight in front of him - it was a mall map. It showed each level and area of the mall.  
  
"Come on." Craig grumbled, after getting their bearings. "We have to go to the next level." he explained, yanking Tweek along behind him again as they walked toward the escalators. But seeing the 'moving stairs' - Tweek immediately dug his heels into the mall floor, desperately pulling back on his hand. Craig stopped and looked back at him angrily - but didn't release his hand. "What now?" he snarled.  
  
Tweek's eyes began to water again. "I-I... -nngh- I can't go on THAT!" he exclaimed, "T-Those things are death traps, man! I'll get sucked under! And then people will walk on me! Repeatedly! " He rambled; his hand moved up and threaded into his blond hair; gripping a healthy chunk of it. "C-Can't we take the regular stairs?" he asked meekly.  
  
"No." The noirette growled. "Nothing's going to happen. Do you know how ridiculous everything you just said is? ...Stop being a fucking pussy for once in your life. Just trust me." He ordered, pulling Tweek along - despite his protests.  
  
The blond closed his eyes tightly as Craig forced them onto the escalator. Trembling, Tweek cracked one of his eyes open as he watched the ground level of the mall getting further and further away as they traveled up the escalator. "Nngh! I-I... oh... -gah-... ah..." he spat incoherently. His hand instinctively gripped onto Craig's tighter. Part of him expected the other teen to let go of his hand once they were on the escalator, but he didn't.  
  
And to throw Tweek off even further, he could have sworn that he felt Craig's thumb brush lightly over the top of his hand shortly after Tweek squeezed it tighter. His docile eyes slowly trailed up to look at Craig... before immediately snapping back down when he realized Craig was looking right back at him (and surprisingly, not set in a 'glare' like most other times he looked at him). Blushing and muttering to himself, Tweek barely noticed when they stepped off the escalator and began to walk down the second level of the mall.  
  
It only took a few minutes of walking before Craig quickly released his hand, and instead, roughly gripped his arm - shoving him through the large entrance of one particular store. "We're here."  
  
Tweek stumbled in to the GAP, his body slowly relaxing as he recognized the familiar clothing and area. "Hey!" Clyde's voice startled him. "Where'd you disappear to?" he asked; the teen already had a few shirts in his hand.  
  
"Nngh, I-I... um... I didn't m-mean..." Tweek began to shake,  
  
"He got lost." Craig interrupted impatiently. "He decided to stare at some stupid fucking puppies in the pet store window."  
  
Blushing in embarrassment, Tweek kept his eyes on the ground; his hands entwined with one another, and his fingers fiddling together anxiously.  
  
"Dude, seriously - ease off..." the blond could hear Clyde whisper angrily to Craig, "Stop belittling him so much."  
  
Tweek wondered why people always talked about him like he wasn't there.  
  
"Gonna buy anything, Tweek?" Clyde asked in a louder voice, now directing him in a friendly manner. Looking back up, he couldn't help but notice Craig was still giving him a slightly annoyed, perhaps guilty, glare - while Clyde was smiling warmly.  
  
"I-I... erm... maybe?" he answered tentatively.  
  
Clyde and Craig were immediately distracted when Token came over and started to talk to them. Figuring he was safe enough in the store - and confident that the group wouldn't leave without him - Tweek began to awkwardly wander around the store, looking at some shirts. Picking one up, he examined it; it was a light, pale green color, and had small horizontal white strips crossing. It was just a long sleeved polo shirt. Liking it, the blond headed toward the dressing room and quickly tried it on.  
  
Venturing nervously out of the room, he looked at himself in front of the big mirror.  
  
"W-Well gee, that looks great, Tweek!" A happy squeal from Butters echoed through the change room.  
  
Flinching, Tweek turned around and saw Butters standing there in his own outfit after emerging from a nearby change room. His cheeks were looking a bit flush, and Tweek had no idea why. It wasn't that hot in here, was it? Oh jeeze. Maybe global warming was approaching faster than they thought.

Looking further down the change room hall - he noticed Clyde and Craig standing down there.  
  
"It really does look good, Tweek." Clyde nodded with a smile.  
  
But Craig was scowling again. "No it doesn't." He grumbled. "You should stick to bland colors that help you fade into the background. You don't need to draw any more attention to yourself." he critiqued coldly. Clyde shot Craig another warning glare, while Butters awkwardly cleared his throat. Lowering his gaze again for the hundredth time that day, Tweek shuffled back into his change room to change back into his other clothes.  
  
When he emerged, he saw Butters was also coming out of his change room - back in his normal clothes. To his surprise, Kenny followed after, grinning like a mad man as he disappeared back into the store. "Nngh! Y-You were in the change room t-together? Jesus!" Tweek gaped. No wonder Butters had looked a bit flushed and giddy when he'd emerged the first time.  
  
"Yeah." Butters blushed. "Kenny likes to help me change." he giggled. As they began to head out of the dressing rooms, Butters suddenly placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder and stopped him. "L-Look... you should get that shirt, bud." He smiled bashfully, before continuing, "It looked really good on you." Pausing, Butters bit his lower lip as he looked nervously toward the group - who were all standing at the cash register. "I think C-Craig just said he didn't like it... because... doesn't want anyone looking at you..."  
  
Tweek flinched at those words, his brow furrowing in confusion. "...W-What?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hurry up!" Kenny's impatient voice shouted across the store. Looking over, the two small blonds saw Clyde and Token chatting comfortably, while Kenny and Craig were both sending glares their way. He remembered what Clyde said, and figured Kenny was glaring because he didn't like Butters talking to him. But Tweek still didn't understand why CRAIG would be glaring at him.  
  
Butters nodded and looked back to Tweek. "F-Forget it. I was jus' talkin'." He smiled and shrugged, completely disregarding his earlier comment. Nudging Tweek along, the two made their way up to the front. And despite his initial fears and insecurities, Tweek did end up buying the shirt... much to the displeasure of Craig - who, decided to remind Tweek AGAIN as he was paying - that it was a waste of money. Tweek ignored him.  
  
As the group headed out of the store - Clyde and Token held hands again, as did Butters and Kenny. Tweek simply clutched the handles of his bag with tight fists. Malls were a breeding ground for theft; someone might run by and try to grab his GAP bag, after all... but a small, frightened noise passed his lips as Craig pulled one of his hands away from the bag, and tightly gripped it in his own.  
  
"Don't let go of my hand." He ordered impatiently, "I don't want to have to run around and look for you again if you get distracted by another fucking puppy." Craig growled.  
  
Trembling, Tweek bit his lower lip to stop himself from protesting.  
  
He just didn't understand; he'd never felt so confused in his life. Did Craig hate him? He MUST... he was always talking down to him and insulting him wherever he could. The blond knew he should just try and push down any fluttering feelings he got when Craig held his hand. It was a stupid, impractical crush - and obviously, his mere presence irritated, inconvenienced, and bothered the noirette. He would do his best to ignore how brooding and good looking Craig seemed... and try and focus on how bad (and small) Craig made him feel. Looks faded, right?  
  
The belief that "actions speak louder than words" was lost on Tweek. Words were words, and as such, he took them as truth.  
  
The group seemed to come to a unanimous decision to grab some drinks, so they headed back to where they'd started; the food court.  
  
As everyone began to order sodas, Tweek eyed a small coffee outlet called 'Second Cup'. Shifting on his feet, Tweek tried to pull his hand away from Craig's. But the taller teen simply gripped his hand tighter, spinning around to look at Tweek.  
  
"STOP trying to let go." He snapped angrily,  
  
Tweek flinched and cowered a bit, "B-But I... nngh... I-I want to buy coffee!" He stammered. "L-Let go!" he pleaded.  
  
"Fine. We'll get coffee." Craig huffed. Still holding his hand, the blond found himself dragged over to the 'Second Cup' line. The whole time they stood there, slowly making their way up to the register, Craig didn't release his hand. Tweek began to feel more and more anxious; what happened if Craig never let go? What if he had to pee? What if he accidentally broke his hand off? What if he couldn't reattach it?  
  
"Next?" The coffee attendant asked, looking at Tweek oddly.  
  
Making a small, desperate noise in the back of his throat, Tweek finally ripped his hand out of Craig's grasp, and moved up to the counter. "L-Large black coffee..." He ordered, digging through his pockets for his wallet. After paying for the drink, the blond only had to wait for five seconds before the simple drink order was placed before him. Quickly, Tweek grasped onto the warm cup - still clutching his bag in the other hand - as he turned around and headed back toward the others with Craig.  
  
"Take my hand." Craig ordered again.  
  
The blond winced, "N-No, I can't! M-My hands are full! Nngh! I don't w-want to DROP anything!" he explained; using the fact he was carrying coffee AND his Gap bag as an excuse not to take Craig's hand again.  
  
Looking up, he saw Craig staring at him coldly - before the teen let out a long, angry sigh - and looked away from Tweek. There was something about the sudden shift in his demeanor: like Craig felt guilty? Or maybe he was disappointed? The blush of colour had returned to his cheeks again. But it didn't seem like he was disappointed in Tweek, it seemed more like he was disappointed with himself.

Tweek suddenly felt a bit bad for reacting so skittishly. But he was so confused! ...What the hell was Craig doing to him? Why did he feel this way?  
  
"Anywhere else you wanna go?" Clyde asked as the group gathered again.  
  
Tweek looked up bashfully, "I-I, um... nngh... I should go." He said timidly. "I have a p-paper due on Monday. I NEED to work on it."  
  
"Oh, aw-alrighty then." Butters smiled sadly. "W-Well it was real great of you to join us." he said. "W-We'll see you on Monday!"  
  
The rest of the group bid farewell to Tweek as well... except for Craig, who didn't look at him, and didn't say goodbye. Feeling that uncomfortable guilt wrench in his stomach again, Tweek hurriedly made his way back through the mall - and luckily, found the exit again. No zombies. No thieves accosting him. He was safe. Noticing a bus waiting just outside the mall, Tweek immediately hopped onto it. He dropped his fare into the box at the front, before he anxiously weaved to the back of the bus and sat down; a wave of relief washing over him. Finally, he was going home. Back to his safe home, where nothing confusing could happen.  
  
But a large lump formed in his throat when he saw a familiar blue chullo at the front of the bus. It was Craig. Sinking down in his seat, Tweek began to tremble as he watched the raven-haired boy walk down the isle, and take a seat. He didn't even look up at Tweek - which, the blond figured was a good thing. He hadn't been noticed. Still clutching his bag and coffee, he took a healthy swig as the bus engine rumbled and it began to move.

It felt like a long, nerve-wracking (and uncomfortable) bus ride for Tweek, as he stayed hunkered down in his seat, praying that Craig wouldn't turn around and see him. Maybe he would think Tweek was stalking him, or something. Which definitely was _not_ the case.  
  
When the bus headed down Main Street, Tweek pulled the lever to alert the driver to stop. The bus gradually pulled over, and as soon as it stopped, Tweek quickly flew off the bus and into the street. Craig was seated in FRONT of the back door, so he wouldn't see Tweek get off, naturally. But just when he looked back to the bus, he saw Craig staring at him calmly through the window. Turning around instantly, blush inflaming his cheeks, Tweek began to walk down the street - ignoring his impulse to check and see if Craig was still staring at him. But the bus slowly drove past Tweek and continued down the street.  
  
He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the bus pull over and stop. AGAIN. Immediately halting dead in his tracks, Tweek began to hyperventilate as he saw Craig get off the bus. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, the noirette began to walk toward Tweek - his eyes squarely focused on his own.  
  
"Nngh! GAH!" Tweek erupted, desperately turning and making his way toward Harbucks. "O-Oh god... h-he's gonna kill me..." he whined to himself. Slipping inside, Tweek bypassed the customers and headed right into the back room. His father gave him a mild greeting as he passed, but he was busy with customers - and didn't find it unusual for his overly-paranoid son to burst into the shop. Heading right through the back room, Tweek emerged out the back door and right into the alley wedged between Harbucks and the neighboring building. He was used to coming out here to take out the trash after a shift at Harbucks when he was scheduled to close, so... it wasn't scary. Alleyways, in general though, were never to be trusted. He'd make the exception this time.  
  
Too terrified to even finish his coffee, Tweek tossed the cup into a large dumpster - before clutching his 'Gap' purchase bag against his chest as he made his way down the alley. Tip toeing around the side of the building, the blond caught sight of Craig in Harbucks; he was standing near the back - but his eyes were searching for something.  
  
"Nngh! Ack!" Tweek covered his mouth with his free hand, and took off in the opposite direction of Harbucks. It was really rare that Tweek was able to outwit anyone... but then again, when you were as paranoid as Tweek, and thought everyone was going to kill you - avoiding danger was almost second nature.  
  
Driven by pure fear, confusion and anxiety at Craig's behavior... Tweek ran all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loved the latest SP episode, Tweek x Craig. It's what we all wanted, isn't it? :) Apologies for the delay. Real life still hectic.


	5. Tsundere Syndrome

Tweek decided against wearing his new shirt to school on Monday... mostly worried that if Cartman or Jason decided to beat on him again, he’d get blood stains all over it. So he wore what he always did, and zipped up his hoodie before grabbing a green scarf and wrapping it snugly around his neck. It looked rather bleak and breezy outside. South Park was in that overcast-gray-November period. A lot of people tended to get ‘seasonal’ depression, but the different seasons had never really bothered Tweek. He had much bigger things to worry about (terrorism, gnomes, bullies, his sexual identity, coffee shortage... to only name a few). Besides, he didn’t really like the sun… it was too bright. He preferred things cloudy.

Greeted with a large thermos full of black coffee by his mother, Tweek was ushered out the door with a cheerful goodbye. It was still a bit early to catch the bus, but his mother was late for work and his father had been at Harbucks since 5:30am. He slid his headphones over his ears, and adjusted the scarf that was layered around his neck as he headed out onto the sidewalk. Powering on his ipod, the _(Full Tilt Remix) of Loser – by Beck_ thumped through his headphones as he walked.

As he suspected, he was the first one to arrive at the bus stop. He took a large gulp of his coffee, and took a deep breath, enjoying the quiet moment of peacefulness: no pressure of looking over his shoulder for bullies yet, no inane chatter, or crazy town drama. Reaching into his messenger-bag, he pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. He wasn’t a chain smoker; in fact, Tweek rarely smoked except when he was freaking out about an assignment or work. He tended to bounce between pot (which had an eerie ability to calm him, instead of evoking the paranoia that some other people seemed to get) and cigarettes. Placing one between his trembling lips, it took him a few tries to get his old lighter to work, before he was finally inhaling smoke into his lungs.

The blond teen took time alternating between drags of his cigarette, and gulps from his thermos. It was in these rare moments that Tweek Tweak actually LOOKED like a normal person. He wasn’t trembling that much, since his mind was too focused on his cigarette, his coffee, and the music flowing through his large headphones. His foot tapped a bit as he listened to his music and retreated into his thoughts… but really, he was fairly calm.

His complete zone-out even gave someone the advantage to approach without disturbing him...

Craig stood slightly behind Tweek and a bit off to the side. He didn’t bother greeting him, and initially, glared at him. But when the twitchy blond didn’t acknowledge him – Craig’s curiosity got the best of him, and he titled his head to look at Tweek more closely. He noticed he had headphones on, and was nursing a coffee _and_ a cigarette.

That alone inspired a quirked a brow; _he didn’t know Tweek smoked_. For some reason, once the noirette started staring at the blond… he couldn’t stop. He actually took the time to take him in; the way his wild blond hair fell around his face, the curve of his neck, his lithe body and large, round eyes. He seemed so calm and normal right now. It was... nice. Rather, it gave Craig a glimpse as to what Tweek _could_ be like in the right environment. He knew at this point he was outright staring, but at the moment, the raven-haired teen didn’t care. It fascinated him that THIS was the same teen who’d freaked out two days ago after being in a dark basement.

He could still remember how tightly Tweek had clutched him; how frightened and broken he was… how _tired_ he seemed… and how sad, yet aware, he seemed concerning his own awkward, social skills. It was the first time Craig had felt true pity and concern for another human being. That same feeling had prompted him to gently stroke the back of Tweek’s head… which, oddly enough, had further calmed the spastic blond. Craig would be  lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that brief moment of comfort.

But… Craig _was_ a liar. And he _wasn’t_ going to admit that he’d enjoyed comforting Tweek to anyone – not even himself. And while looking at Tweek – in this very moment – caused that feeling to flicker inside him once more, Craig quickly pushed it down and ignored it.

His steely-coloured eyes refocused on the blond as he saw Tweek inhale from his cigarette again, before he head absently turned to look to the side - large hazel eyes landing right on Craig where he stood but a few feet away. It took only a second for the calm, content gaze in Tweek’s eyes to disappear – and revert back to his usual wide-eyed seeded paranoia.

“ _Cgh-Ungh,_ GAH!” Tweek began to cough on the smoke he’d just inhaled, after being startled by Craig’s sudden presence. Tossing the butt of his cigarette away, Tweek immediately chugged a healthy dose of his coffee to help stop his coughing. His pale cheeks blushed and he turned his eyes back down to the ground, his body trembling again as he clutched onto his thermos.

Craig rolled his eyes and took out his own cigarette, lighting it before he began to smoke. Well, that moment was ruined.

There was a slight pang of anger jabbing inside him… but it wasn’t really directed at Tweek. It was kind of directed at himself. He obviously scared the shit out of Tweek. And while Craig’s initial, bitter thought was ‘ _Why would I scare him_? _I’ve never DONE anything to him_ ’ – he quickly knew that that wasn’t really true. He’d ignored his plea for protection, true, but he’d given him back his money. Shouldn’t that balance it out?

And the incident at the mall… well… he was only angry with Tweek because the blond couldn’t take _care_ of himself. He got lost, and Craig had immediately split from the group to go find him (since no one else really seemed to notice). He snapped at him for getting distracted by the puppies, and then told Tweek to hold his sweater. But the blond was more observant than he looked, and he’d asked _why_ Craig would tell him to hold onto him instead of Clyde. The question only fazed the noirette for a moment before he'd began to drag Tweek around by force. Frankly, there had been a small sting of jealousy rattling around inside when he saw Tweek clutching onto Clyde.

 

It was ridiculous.

 

He had NO reason to be jealous. None. He didn’t even really _like_ Tweek… so why should he care that the blond gravitated toward the sporty, good looking brunette? When he’d tugged Tweek onto the escalator, he’d considered it his own warped version of tough love. That blond had no _good_ reason to be scared of an escalator, and Craig figured that making him go on it would help him in the long run. That’s how people overcame their fears, right? By facing them?

When they had left the GAP store, Craig instinctively felt the need to hold Tweek’s hand – and did so by basically ordering the blond to do it. It didn’t really occur to Craig that there could be any subconscious motive behind his actions… besides keeping the blond in line and on track. Maybe he should get him a leash if he was going to be hanging around them more. By the way Clyde and Butters talked about him, Craig figured the spastic blond was going to become a part of their inner-circle.

And he didn’t know how he felt about it.

 

Craig was pulled from his thoughts as the bus finally pulled up and everyone filed on. Tweek got on before him for once – and the noirette found his eyes lingering on the small blond teen as he took his usual, lonely seat near the back of the bus. Without much thought, Craig found himself walking right back there, and plopping himself down beside the blond.

“ _Gah_!” Tweek exclaimed as soon as Craig sat beside him. “ _Nngh_... w-what… are you doing?!” he asked nervously, tugging at his blond hair.

The raven-haired teen kept his eyes down. “There aren’t any other seats.” He muttered.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Tweek’s large hazel eyes shifted around the bus. “B-But… there are lots of – _nngh_ \- empty s-seats…” he observed hesitantly, tilting his head.

Craig sighed, and rubbed his eyes irritably, before letting out a growled: “Shut up, Tweek.”

The blond made another small noise before he pursed his lips, and focused on trying to stay quiet. Tweek bit his lower lip and decided to focus on looking out the window – that way he wouldn’t need to risk blushing if he happened to make eye contact with the brooding noirette to his right.

Craig, on the other hand, kept his eyes straight ahead for most of the bus ride, determined to ignore Tweek as he slumped down lazily in his seat. But the temptation to look at the other teen soon got the better of him, and he flicked his stormy-gray orbs over to the side, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.

‘ _Those big headphones look ridiculous on his small head…_ ’ Craig thought bemusedly to himself. Before he could stop himself, another word popped into his head: _‘...Cute’_.

Groaning, Craig shut his eyes and mentally cursed himself. _It wasn’t cute, it was just… stupid_.... Yeah. It was stupid.

When the bus pulled up to the high school, everyone began to file off; Tweek tentatively looked away from the window to see Craig standing up and heading down the isle with everyone else. Tweek gnawed on his lower lip as he waited for everyone else to get off… before he finally stood and headed off as well. When he stepped off the bus, he was both relieved (and kind of dismayed) to see that Craig had gone into the school without waiting for him.

THAT was more like it.

Normal.

When Craig had sat beside him it had thrown him off. Why would he sit with someone he hated? He hadn't seemed too happy when Tweek had pointed out that there were a lot of other vaccant seats on the bus. _Maybe he should just try and keep his mouth shut_.

Adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder, Tweek headed into the crowded Park County High school and meekly made his way to his locker. Thank god it was located all by it’s lonesome; if he could, he’d avoid seeing Butters or Clyde today. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate everything they were trying to do for him… but he was still incredibly self-conscious. Why were they even bothering with him? He had nothing interesting to say – and when he DID say something, it was normally linked to some kind of paranoia.

It would be so much easier to disappear. Both on him, and everyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the lunch bell rang, Tweek was already settled at his usual, lone table in the cafeteria forum. He’d gotten into the habit of ditching out of class ten minutes early by having a daily ‘freak out’… no one could tell when it was real and when he was faking. And spaz or not – he wasn't stupid. Might as well take advantage of the passes he got from being labeled 'socially awkward'. He liked to get to his table early simply to avoid someone else taking it; if he didn’t save his table, he would have _no where_ to sit – and then he’d be forced to squat on the floor. Or, so his imagination led him to believe.

Unscrewing the lid on his thermos, his trembling hands carefully poured in a fresh coffee that he’d gotten from the cafeteria. He began to flinch as more and more students from their senior year began to file into the cafeteria; each lingering in their little groups and cliques. His top teeth nibbled on his bottom lip as he finished pouring, and screwed the lid back onto his trusty thermos. Once that was done (and he had triple checked to ensure none of the precious, caffeinated liquid could leak out) he poked around in his bag and pulled out a small bag of dried cereal. It was kind of a pathetic lunch, but he didn’t really eat too much to begin with. Tweek was always a bit overly concerned about food poisoning… or someone sabotaging his food, or swallowing some kind of animal bone. Or jagged metal piece. Or an insect. Or some kind of rare, airborne disease.

Opening the bag, he began to nibble on one Cheerio at a time. Every so often he’d wince and take a long drink of coffee, before picking at his cereal again. He began to get lost in his silent, internal ramblings as he picked out a few Cheerios and placed them on the cafeteria table - beginning to push them around with his finger idly in thought, until...

“Tweek!”

The voice startled him; so much so that his leg jumped up and hit the bottom of the table, causing some of his Cheerios to bounce. Looking up – he saw Clyde approaching with a broad smile. “There you are! We were looking for you.” he grinned, plopping down beside the blonde. “...What are you doing way over here?”

“ _Nngh_ , t-this is where I always sit!” Tweek muttered quickly, a small blush painting his cheeks as he tugged on his clothing (a weak attempt to straighten it out).

Clyde smiled, “Well, you should come sit with us.”

“ _Gah_!” the spaz flinched, “N-No… I, um… I-I can’t, this is… this is MY table, and if I leave someone else might take it, and then I’ll – _nngh_ \- never have anywhere to sit again!” he rambled anxiously, tugging at the drawstrings of his hoodie.

The brunette laughed and shrugged, “Fine, fine. We’ll come to you.” Standing up, Clyde gave a sharp whistle, and began waving his arm to unknown people. Assassins? Police? Orderlies? Were they all finally coming to take him away?

Tweek blushed and slid further down on the table bench, trying to sink away from all the eyes that were turning toward him – what with Cylde’s whistling and gesturing. Continuing to spit out mumbled, awkward noises - Tweek watched as Butters headed over; dragging Kenny along behind him, while Token followed.

“H-Hey Tweek!” Butters greeted warmly.

The blond nodded to him, still unable to stop flushing in embarrassment as the group took seats at his table. It was so bizarre to see people sitting around his table. Butters sat directly across from him, with Kenny and Token on either side of him. Clyde kept his seat beside Tweek. “Is that your lunch?” Clyde finally asked.

“ _Nngh_ ,” he winced and nodded.

Kenny laughed, “Are you kidding? I’m _poor_ and even **I** have a lunch.” He teased, leaning over the table. “Cheerios? ...What are you, five?” the other teen scoffed.

Tweek lowered his eyes – his blush only intensifying.

“Aw heck, Kenny. W-Will you stop being so mean to him?!” Butters suddenly huffed in a loud voice. In fact, the tone was so unlike him that everyone at the table looked over to him in slight shock.

The McCormick spawn shifted uncomfortably on the bench. “I was just _teasing_ him…” He shrugged, feeling a bit guilty that his normally docile and polite boyfriend had snapped at him.

“But you’re always teasing him.” Butters pouted. “J-Just leave him alone. He’s never done anythin’ to you.” he reminded his boyfriend wisely. Ever since Butters had tried to include Tweek in their group, Kenny _had_ been acting a bit hostile toward him. Not that Tweek had ever been incredibly bothered. Craig acted much the same way.

It was Kenny’s turn to blush now as he looked over to his boyfriend. “Sorry, Buttercup.” he apologized, leaning in and nestling his nose against the small blond’s head in apology. Tweek remembered Clyde telling him that Kenny tended to get jealous when it came to Butters paying attention to other people more than him. Even if they were just friends.

“S-Sorry… _nngh_ …” Tweek stammered.

Butters furrowed his brow, “W-Well gee Tweek, YOU didn’t do anythin’ wrong.” He smiled.

“Yeah.” Clyde agreed. Leaning over, he wrapped his arm around Tweek’s shoulder. “You just keep being your adorable, quiet, twitching self.” he purred, “Kenny can take a chill pill.” He the other boy a small glare from across the table. Kenny glared back at him with a pout, before turning back toward Butters.

Tweek trembled a bit as warmth began to sink into his shoulders from Cylde's arm. He moved a hand up to cover his mouth bashfully; Clyde was with Token, and he _knew_ that... but it didn’t stop him from getting a fluttering feeling in his heart. Not a lot of people touched him affectionately.

“Why the fuck are we sitting way over here?” The cold, deep voice of Craig eased in his late arrival.

Immediately, he took a seat on the other side of Tweek – looking at the blond suspiciously, before his eyes moved to Clyde’s arm, which was _still_ around the twitchy teen. Glaring at Clyde, he continued, “Shouldn’t you be wrapping your arm around your boyfriend?”

The teen grinned, “He doesn’t mind.” Clyde looked over to his boyfriend, who seemed to be smiling back at him as he shook his head, “We’ve been looking for a blond to spice things up.”

“ _Nngh_! AH! That's- … um... ” Tweek stammered, trying to keep his mouth covered in the hopes of preventing himself from saying anything embarrassing.

Craig narrowed his eyes – and before he could stop himself, he reached out and pushed Clyde’s arm off of Tweek’s shoulders. The blond flinched and looked over to Craig with wide, shocked eyes.

For some reason, Clyde (nor the rest of the table) didn’t seem too concerned, or even surprised. He just laughed. “Easy Craig.” he said with a sly grin, “Outside observers might think you were jealous.”

“Of _what_?” the raven sneered, looking back at Tweek. “You can paw all the freaks you want. I don’t give a shit.” he snarled, beginning to eat his own lunch out. “I just don’t want to look at it while I’m eating.”

Token cleared his throat, “So, anyway...” he began – figuring he could bypass the fact that Craig had just called Tweek a freak. “You guys have any plans this weekend? My parents will be out of town… figure we could have a bonfire party or something.”

“ _Gah_! T-That’s dangerous!” Tweek stammered nervously.

Token smiled, “Nah. My family has tons of property, remember? It’ll be far enough away from the house. And people can crash if they want.”

“Yes!” Kenny exclaimed, “I LOVE parties at Token’s… everyone gets their own room.” He looked over at Tweek, who still seemed a bit lost. “See, when Token says ‘house’ he really means ‘mansion’…” he explained.

Tweek nodded and took another long drink of coffee. While the other teens continued to talk about the details of this bonfire party – like who they would invite, how many, and the tactic needed to get booze… Tweek just sat there quietly, occasionally tugging on the bottom hem of his hoodie, or pushing around a Cheerio with his finger.

They’d probably make him go to this party, just like they made him go to the last one. He figured there was no point in trying to refuse. At least if Token had as much property as they said he did, Tweek would be able to stake out a spot by himself and watch the party from a distance.

“That’s all you’re eating?” the somewhat gravelly voice of Craig spoke up, interrupting his thoughts again.

Twitching, the blond looked sheepishly over to Craig for a moment, before lowering his eyes. “I’m… n-not hungry.” he said.

“If all you eat is _dry_ Cheerios, it’s no wonder you’re so skinny.” the noirette continued, a brief look of disapproval crossing his sharp features. “They have a cafeteria for a reason. OR you could act like a normal person and just _pack_ a lunch.”

Tweek looked over to Craig, as his eyes narrowed a bit defensively. “I-I just don’t WANT to!” he spat defiantly; a little louder than he’d intended, since now, the other boys at the table had stopped their conversation to look over at Tweek and Craig. “W-Why does it – _nngh_ \- matter to you, a-anyway?” he asked.

All eyes turned to Craig at that point, who was staring at Tweek with a mixture of anger, confusion, and... slight embarrassment. Quickly erasing that look from his face when he realized everyone was staring, Craig growled and pushed the blond’s thermos over. Tweek made a noise of desperation as he fumbled to stand it back upright; some of it’s warm, liquid contents spilling onto the table.

“It _doesn't_ matter to me.” he snarled, standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Starve for all I care, you freak.” Craig stormed away from the table without sparing another glance back.

Tweek watched him go with a hurt scowl on his face, as he blinked rapidly. “W-What’s his problem!?” he asked aloud, though the question seemed to be more rhetorical in its tone. Craig had a l _ot_ of problems, that was clear. And Tweek, unsurprisingly, seemed to rub him the wrong way.

“Forget him.” Clyde sighed, shaking his head, “He just gets moody sometimes. We barely notice it anymore.” he grinned – reaching over and patting Tweek on the back. “You did a pretty decent job at standing up to him, though. Not bad.”

The blond winced and began to tremble as he held his thermos protectively against his chest; like he was afraid someone else was going to try and tip it over. “ _Nngh_! B-But I don’t WANT to have to s-stand up to him! O-Or anyone! _GAH_! W-Why do people hate me so much?!” he sagged, tugging on his blond hair with his other free hand.

“Tweek, calm down.” Clyde soothed, scooting closer to him. “If it makes you feel any better, I _don’t_ think that Craig hates you.” he mumbled, tossing a glace to Token. His boyfriend was looking right back at him with a calm, agreeing smile.

But the paranoid teen just looked confused. “A-Are you kidding? _Ack_! W-What he just did PROVES that he – _nngh_ \- doesn’t like me…” he trailed off, feeling that familiar lump in his throat. The four other boys once more exchanged a look between them that Tweek didn’t know how to interpret. _Did they know something he didn’t? Were they all talking telepathically? Were they some kind of super-beings who could read minds?_ “O-Oh Jesus,” Tweek whispered to himself, taking a long drink from his thermos.

“Well gee Tweek, he just needs to get to _know_ you, is all.” Butters piped in with a warm smile. “I-In fact… we ALL just need to get to know you.” he reminded, nudging Kenny in the side. “I sure as heck don’t h-hate you.”

“Me either.” Token answered. Pausing, he quirked a brow. “I’ll admit that the twitching kind of threw me off. I figured you were strung out on drugs or something.” he confessed with a lopsided grin, “But you’re ok.”

“I don’t hate you either.” Clyde tossed in. “And KENNY certainly doesn’t hate you anymore.” he laughed, glancing at the McCormick teen – who reluctantly nodded, but seemed more preoccupied with sucking a mark onto Butter's neck. “And as for Craig, well… I’m sure he’ll come around. Eventually.”

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the day the entire senior class filed into the auditorium for a quick assembly. Their fourth period had been canceled in favor of it – which excited the students, if only for the possibility that they might be released early once the assembly was done with. It was some kind of bullshit that related to their graduation at the end of the year: possible options, passing their courses, registering for university, and all that nonsense that was common sense for anyone graduating.

Craig was already seated with Butters, Kenny and Token a few rows from the back; there was an empty isle seat beside Craig, and another vacant one beside Token (who he could only imagine was saving it for Clyde). He was the first to spot Clyde wandering into the auditorium with a trembling Tweek in tow. It was hard for Craig to look away from the blond mess; he had honestly been a bit taken aback at how Tweek had talked-back to him at lunchtime.

Really – he’d just been stating the obvious about the paranoid blond’s lack of a proper lunch, and what he _could_ do to remedy that situation...

Instead of taking Craig's 'pearls of wisdom' and good advice, Tweek had asked him _why_ he cared. And Craig couldn’t give an answer… why DID he care? Why didn’t he just ignore the fact that the blond chose to eat a few Cheerios instead of an actual lunch? It was none of his damn business.

When Clyde and Tweek finally found them – Clyde immediately slipped passed his friends, and sat down in the empty seat next to his boyfriend. That left Tweek, unfortunately, stranded to sit in the isle seat next to Craig. Making his usual small, anxious noises, the blonde took his seat and bashfully kept his eyes focused on the ground. He didn’t say a word, and kept clutching his thermos tightly. Maybe he was still worried the noirette would try and dump out its contents again.

But Craig seemed to ignore those strange habits in favor of focusing on a significant split lip. Part of Tweek’s cheek was redder than the opposing side, and the wound on his lower lip looked fresh. It wasn’t bleeding (anymore), but still glistened with new blood as it tried to heal over.

“...You look like shit.” Craig muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Tweek. He was attempting to be kind, right? The comment hinting toward a subtle acknowledgment that the spaz was still being bullied by someone.

The blond winced, and turned his head. To Craig’s surprise, he was actually kind of glaring. It would have been a convincing glare too, had tears not been welling up in his large hazel orbs. For a brief second, Craig regretted his choice of words. _Why did he have to say that? Couldn’t he show concern like a normal person; maybe ask Tweek what had happened, or if he was alright? ..._ No. Those weren’t really questions that Craig asked anyone too often, if ever.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, since Tweek was still sending him a commendable glare. “I-If you were me… y-you’d look like shit too…” he finally answered, turning back to face ahead while more students continued to file in the auditorium.

“Well, I’m **not** you.” Craig growled, “And thank fuck for that. I'd probably kill myself.”

The harsh words flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He felt that immediate pang of guilt as he heard Tweek choke back a sob – before the spaz flew out of his seat and down the isle, disappearing out the auditorium doors. Craig huffed out a loud, frustrated breath and grit his teeth together.

“What the fuck did you say to him?” the concerned (but borderline judgmental) voice of Clyde asked as he leaned over to look down their row.

Rolling his eyes, Craig flipped off Clyde and stood – moving down the isle with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie as he began to leave the auditorium. Most of the students had finished filing in, and he could hear one of the teachers beginning to speak as he lingered outside of the doors. Craig looked around the hall briefly before he began to make his way to the closest bathroom.

What was he even doing out here? Why was he submitting to this internal urge to follow Tweek? Why should he CARE whether or not he hurt the blonde’s feelings? He had never cared before; in fact, Tweek Tweak had just been a footnote in Craig’s life up until this point… right up until the meek, trembling blonde had tried to pay him for protection.

Ever since then, Craig had gotten this... _unsettling_ feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked at the spastic teen. He couldn’t explain it, and he’d never felt anything like it before. At first, he'd presumed it was just annoyance and frustration; the kid was so helpless, and he was _eighteen_ for godssake. Wasn’t that weird? How the hell was he going to make it in the real world, if he could barely function in a high school?

Stepping into the nearest bathroom, Craig paused at the door and heard small whimpering amidst other anxious noises. Moving in a bit further, Craig rounded the small corner and saw Tweek standing in front of the mirrors by the sinks. He was trembling all over again, and was trying to press a damp piece of paper towel to his split lip. Craig wanted to say something… but he couldn’t. All he could do was stare at this pathetic excuse for a teen: his fragile body, his wide and hurt eyes, his messy hair and trembling hands.

He noticed that Tweek still had gauze wrapped around his hands. _Shouldn’t his cuts from a week ago be healed by now? Maybe he had decided to keep them on in case someone pushed him to the ground again..._

His mind drifted back to that day. And for a moment, Craig regretted not jumping in to help. He could have done something, instead of watching Tweek get the shit kicked out of him.

Of course while his mind debated itself, Tweek had finally spotted Craig standing in the doorway of the bathroom; staring at him blankly.

“ _Nngh_ ,” Tweek flinched, trying to replace his sorrow and fear with anger. “C-Come to watch me kill m-myself?” he asked sarcastically.

Craig growled, “Tweek, no one bothers with you _now_ – so why would anyone _bother_ to watch you kill yourself?” he snapped back.

He saw the blonde wince again as his lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with more tears; but to his credit, he tried to keep his eyes and features hard, despite how hurt he obviously was.

‘ _Fuck…’_ Craig thought to himself as he closed his eyes and sighed. He did it again. His tongue was literally coursing with venom; his words were pointed and malicious – and that kind of hate was supposed to be reserved for his enemies. So why couldn’t he control himself? Tweek didn’t deserve those comments, so why couldn’t he stop himself from saying them?

 

_Regret. Sympathy. Concern._

 

He tried to push those two feelings down as they swelled up inside him once more. “I’m gonna to ditch that stupid fucking assembly.” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Finally turning his eyes back toward Tweek, he noticed the spaz still wasn’t looking at him. “You… wanna skip?” he asked awkwardly, clearing his throat.

“N-Not with _you_.” Tweek responded bitterly, tossing the spotted bloody paper-towel into the garbage. Turning, he pushed past Craig and out of the bathroom.

And much to his frustration, the noirette followed. “So you _are_ going to skip?” he asked, quirking a brow. He didn’t know whether Tweek’s answer was a refusal to skip – or a confirmation that he WAS going to skip, just not with Craig.

“ _Nngh_ , just l-leave me alone.” Tweek whined, heading toward his locker. He continued to walk in silence for a while, before he glanced behind him to see Craig was still following him. “G-Go away!” he demanded again in a harsher tone, blinking rapidly as his twitching intensified. Finally reaching his locker, Tweek opened it and began to gather his things as quickly as possible.

Craig leaned back against the adjacent lockers. “Why are you being so fucking difficult?” he huffed, rolling his eyes. “Anyone else would have gotten the hint and taken some kind of apology from what I’m doing.” he spat.

“I-I would prefer a REAL apology!” Tweek exclaimed, looking at Craig with furious hazel orbs. Slamming his locker shut, the twitching blonde began to hurry down the hall once more.

The noirette was on his tail in no time, “Not really my thing.” he admitted, trying to stare Tweek down and get back his intimidating power over people. It wasn’t really working though, since the spaz refused to look at him. For some reason... that only agitated Craig more. When they finally emerged outside, Craig reached out and grasped Tweek’s arm, successfully stopping the charging blonde. “You just hate me, is that it?”

“W-What!?” Tweek practically yelled. “Y-You hated ME first!” he reminded him in a rush, “I-I’ve only EVER tried to b-be nice to you! I-I’ve only ever tried t-to be nice to EVERYONE! _Nngh_ , a-and like everyone else, you… you ignored me! Y-You teased me and-and humiliated me!” Tweek began to rant angrily, with no thought to stopping now that he had begun, “You said you’d protect me, a-and THAT turned out to be a LIE! T-Then you, _nngh_ , just gave my money back, and… and ignored me again! You let me g-get beat up! I KNOW you don’t like me! Jesus, NO ONE does! I-It doesn’t matter what I do or HOW I try t-to act… n-nothing works! You’re only d-dealing with me now b-because Clyde and Butters LIKE me! D-Don’t – _nngh_ \- ask me why!” he muttered bitterly, “But y-you’ve done nothing but p-put me down… and-and treat me like shit.” Tweek seethed. God, he was so _angry_ , but his eyes were brimming with hurt and frustrated tears that he refused to let fall.

Craig couldn’t help but stare at Tweek with a vague, albeit, somewhat surprised expression. He couldn’t remember ever hearing Tweek talk _that_ much before. And while he was impressed with the rant, Craig felt that guilt come flooding back into his body. The other teen was right; he’d acted like an asshole, but only because it was his nature… only because Craig was a believer in tough love, and thought if he rattled Tweek’s cage enough, he would stand up for himself and fight back.

“Punch me.” Craig found himself blurting out.

Tweek seemed as equally confused at the random request. “ _Ack_! W-What?” he looked the noirette up and down suspiciously.

“Punch me.” he repeated. When Tweek didn’t move, Craig growled. “I said PUNCH me, you freak.” He provoked, “Clench that little pussy-hand of yours into a fist, and punch me… ju—“

Before he could finish, Tweek acted on Craig’s request. The noirette’s head rocked back to the right as the paranoid blonde punched him with everything he had. Craig actually had to catch himself from stumbling.

Dazed, the raven-haired teen shook his head and looked back to Tweek. There was already a large red blotch on his cheek from the impact, and he could tell that a bruise would probably form in a couple of days.

Suddenly retreating back into his old habits (and seeming to realize he'd just punched Craig Tucker) Tweek shrunk down meekly – immediately regretting decking a guy who was known for his fighting; who beat up everyone who had ever challenged him or pissed him off.

“I-I’m…” Tweek stammered, a blush settling on his cheek, “I-I’m…s-sorry…”

Craig rolled his eyes, “Tweek, I let you punch me. I TOLD you to. Don’t fucking apologize for doing what someone tells you.” he reprimanded. Pausing, Craig touched his cheek again – testing the soreness of the skin there, before he sighed heavily. “Consider _that_ my apology.” he told him.

Turning, the noirette began to walk away from Tweek, when he heard the small blonde teen call to him:

“N-Next time… I-I’d still prefer – _nngh_ \- an actual apology.” he confessed sheepishly.

Craig halted in his tracks at those words, but he didn’t look back at Tweek. The spastic boy tilted his head, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. _He should have just let Craig walk away… he should have kept his mouth shut._

“There isn’t going to _be_ a next time.” the other answered calmly, before he continued to walk away… and disappeared around the corner of the school.  
  
 _Tweek was stunned. What did that mean? Was Craig going to kick him out of the group? Was he going to change schools? Was he going to kick Tweek’s ass if he ever tried to punch him again? … Or was he finally through picking on him?_

 

Tweek’s heart fluttered with a hint of hopeful optimism…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness :) but feel better knowing this story is essentially all complete, it's just taking me time to repost/edit/etc and get them on here. Will update when I can.


	6. Shotgun?

 

Tweek jumped up nervously when he heard a knock at his front door; heart hammering in his chest as he initially feared the worst. But then he remembered. His ride to the party.

Token’s party was in full swing, and Clyde had promised to pick up Tweek and give him a lift (partially to ensure Tweek would actually show up). Smart, really. Had Tweek been left on his own to 'go' to the party, he would easily talk himself out of it. The blonde had decided on taking along his messenger bag with an extra shirt and some other provisions, since he knew he’d likely be crashing there. “Oh g-god...” he groaned, gathering up his things.

Opening the door, he saw the brunette and gave a bashful smile. “Ready?” Clyde asked.

“ _Nngh_ , y-yes…” The blond answered. Reaching over, he grabbed his small brown bomber jacket and slid it over his slender form. Tossing his bag back over his shoulders, Tweek followed Clyde outside and back toward his car. “U-Um… _nngh_ … is, uh, C-Cartman going to… be there?” He asked tentatively.

Clyde shook his head as he started the car. “Nah, Token wouldn’t invite that dickhead. He calls him a ‘black asshole’ almost daily; Token hates him.” he grinned – beginning to drive down the street in the direction of his boyfriend’s house. The two rode in silence for a few moments before Clyde looked over to his companion. “You excited? Token really does throw the best parties.”

“I-I guess so?” Tweek stammered with a small blush. “I’m… erm… not a b-big drinker.” he admitted.

His friend shrugged, “That’s ok. Do you plan on doing _anything_ tonight?” he continued with a supportive smile, “You should let loose once in a while. It would be good for you.” Clyde told him.

“ _Nngh_ , I-I dunno.” Tweek bit his lower lip. “I brought some… p-pot and… v-valium.” He mumbled bashfully.

Clyde snapped his head over at Tweek. “Seriously?!” he asked in disbelief. For a moment, the blond regretted admitting what he did to unwind… until Clyde laughed. “That’s awesome. You’ll have to hook me up later. I wanna get shit faced.” he grinned wickedly.

It didn’t take them long to reach Token’s house. It was a bit separated from the other residential areas of South Park – and it was certainly LARGE. Tweek was impressed, and gazed up at the mansion in awe as they got out of the car. There were multiple other vehicles parked along the road and in their driveway.

“Come on,” Clyde beckoned with a gesture of his head.

Tweek nodded and obediently followed behind Clyde as he led him around the side of the large house. As soon as the backyard came into view, Tweek was amazed again at its size. There were about three different bonfires blazing at different spots around the property. There were quite a few people scattered around already… it looked fun.

“You gonna be ok for a bit?” Clyde asked – his eyes already focused on his boyfriend in the distance.

Tweek looked over at Clyde, and noticed the brunette was distracted. “W-Well, um… I-I…” he began, but his the other just interrupted him,

“Great, I’ll catch up with you later.” Clyde smiled, before immediately jogging off toward Token, who stood near a bonfire. He watched the couple embrace playfully, before they started to head off on their own.

 

Blushing, Tweek nibbled on his lower lip and looked around skittishly. He kept his spot by the corner of the house, and was debating where to go. He knew he wouldn’t go near any of the fires; _there was a chance one could explode, or a spark could jump onto his clothing and make him catch on fire_. Besides, most of the people here seemed to be congregating around the fires… and he was still nervous about being around people.

Taking a cigarette out of the pocket of his bomber jacket – Tweek anxiously made his way around the border of the property; the distant light from the fire illuminated enough of the ground where he was, so he didn’t need to worry about being completely in the dark. But the property was really open… it was kind of nice to be able to see so far. Staking out a distant spot on a slight hill, Tweek settled himself down onto the grass cross-legged and placed his messenger bag beside him securely. Lighting the cigarette currently dangling between his lips, the blond tried to relax as he took a long drag.

He could see the whole party from this little spot. Resting his cigarette between his index and middle finger, Tweek pulled his coffee thermos out of his bag – along with a small prescription pill bottle. Cracking it open, he popped two small blue pills into his mouth, before he sealed the bottle again. Opening his thermos he followed those pills with long gulp of hot black coffee. Wincing as he swallowed the pill, Tweek made a small noise before beginning to puff on his cigarette again.  
  
Valium was something he’d acquired a taste for after he discovered some in his bathroom cabinet. Turns out, his parents were so calm and earthy because both of them were popping the drug. Tweek had tried it on a whim, and actually enjoyed the pleasant, temporary ‘airy’ feeling he got from it. Of course some of its side effects included dizziness, lack of balance, double vision, and hallucinations. But Tweek had been taking Valium for a while, and was well aware of how to handle its fleeting euphoria.

Besides, he’d only taken two. And he still had two joints tucked away in his crumpled cigarette package for later. So hopefully, he could mellow out for this party – and NOT freak anyone out with his constant twitching and paranoid theories.  


_God he wished he was normal_.  


He couldn’t help but look around at the happy people; drinking and socializing. Maybe if his parents had started giving him Valium at an earlier age, he might have mellowed out by now. That, or if they hadn't subjected him to the bitter, addictive liquid that had become his everything. Damn coffee. Tweek wondered if maybe he could get his doctor to prescribe a daily dose, instead of an ‘occasional’ dosage when his anxiety flared up more than usual...

Pulling his legs closer to his torso, the blond closed his eyes as he inhaled from his cigarette again. There was the soft sound of music floating around the property, which made him relax a bit more. It was quite peaceful out here. Unfortunately, that peace was broken when he re-opened his eyes and saw a tall, dark figure approaching him. Wincing, Tweek made a small nervous noise as the figure got closer and closer.

Finally, the trespasser got close enough that Tweek could actually make out their features in the distant, orange bonfire light that was leaking toward him. “ _Nngh_!” The blond exclaimed when he noticed who it was.  


It was Craig Tucker; the taller student was approaching him calmly, and kept his eyes down as he got closer. Nibbling on his lower lip again, the blond couldn’t help but feel that familiar blush creep onto his cheeks again. He was wearing his usual chullo, which pushed his black hair down across his forehead and eyes in an attractively mysterious way. He also donned his usual dark blue hoodie, jeans and converse sneakers. Averting his large hazel eyes down, Tweek tried to ignore that familiar, initial fluttering in his stomach at the sight of the attractive boy.  


‘ _Stop it, stop it… not everyone is gay like you…’_ He thought angrily to himself.  


By the time he looked back up, Craig was standing right in front of him; his stormy, hooded eyes looking down at him. “What are you doing way over here?” he inquired; his tone already sounding bored.

“U-Uh…” Tweek flinched, looking down sadly. “N-Nothing, just… e-easing in…” He admitted, taking another long drag of his cigarette.

To his surprise, the raven-haired boy sat down next to him; bending his long legs in front, as he rested his arms on his knees. “You being anti-social at a party…” he simplified. “Why am I not surprised?” A small smirk followed the comment.

Shifting his eyes over to Tweek, he saw the blond blush – even in the warm light that glowed from the distant bonfires. His face looked so delicate and innocent in the reflecting light… and Craig actually found himself staring for a few minutes, before he forced himself to look away.

“You’re not twitching as much as usual.” he muttered observantly, still keeping his eyes away from Tweek.

The blond looked over to him sheepishly. “ _Nngh_ … um… no?” he asked, unsure of how to answer.

“Are you drunk or something?” Craig pressed calmly. He wanted to know whether or not he’d have to keep a watchful eye on the blond to make sure he didn’t get into any trouble. _‘Not like I care…’_ Craig immediately thought to himself. _‘I just don’t want him balling like a fucking baby like he did at the last party…’_

Tweek shook his head, “N-No.” He stubbed out his cigarette butt. “I-I… _nngh_ … just t-took a Valium.” he admitted.

“Where the fuck did you get Valium?” Craig asked harshly, looking to Tweek with cold, stern eyes.

His smaller companion flinched and scooted an inch away from him, “I-I have to take it… s-sometimes… for anxiety attacks, b-but… _nngh_ …” he awkwardly explained. He actually felt a bit embarrassed. “B-But sometimes I – _ack_ \- take one just to… f-feel normal.”

“Mmm,” Craig grunted, clearing his throat. “Well you can’t drink if you’re on Valium.” he scolded (as if he knew what was best). What a joke.

But Tweek nodded, “T-That’s why I… _nngh_ … brought some joints.” he shrugged. But when he saw Craig spin his head around to look at him again – Tweek’s hands flew to his mouth and covered it.

“You can’t seriously tell me you’re going to spend all night popping Valium and smoking weed,” he growled. “You’ll fucking _kill_ yourself.”

But Tweek shook his head, “N-No! I-I won’t! I… _nngh_ … know h-how much I can take! I’ve done this before!” he argued with a pout. Pausing, he continued, “B-Besides… I thought y-you said that – _nngh_ \- no one would care if I k-killed myself.” Tweek recalled, looking back toward the bonfires quietly as his hands fiddled nervously in his lap.

Craig stared at Tweek for a few moments, and he felt that familiar wave of guilt spreading through his system again. Fuck. “No one _should_ care.” Craig grumbled. Before he let that comment settle as an ‘insult’ he continued, “But some people _do_. I’m sure Clyde and Butters would be pretty upset.” he finished, taking out his own cigarette and lighting it.

The spastic blond couldn’t help but look over at Craig – who had gone back to staring at the people in the distance. He was kind of surprised that the raven hadn’t just left his comment at: _No one should care_. Instead, he almost got the sense that Craig was trying to reassure him that at least TWO people would care. Maybe he wasn’t so isolated as he thought.  
  


“What are you looking at?” Craig snapped quietly, noticing Tweek staring at him.  


Tweek shook his head and turned his eyes back to the ground. “N-Nothing…” he uttered; his hazel orbs staring at one blade of grass in particular. “Y-You know, you – _nngh_ \- don’t HAVE to sit with me.” he blurted out uncomfortably. Truth be told, he wasn’t really sure why Craig had sought him out.  


“Why don’t you just take out one of those joints - instead of asking so many fucking questions?” Craig sighed, shaking his head.  


Blushing, Tweek nodded and took out his crumpled cigarette pack, which held not only his cigarettes, but also the two joints he’d rolled before the party. Of course that was it… Craig didn’t really want to spend TIME with Tweek, he just wanted to smoke weed. Clyde had probably mentioned something to him about the fact Tweek was holding. That was the only explanation for Craig’s presence beside him.

Handing the noirette one of his joints, he watched Craig stub out his half-smoked cigarette before he placed the joint between his lips. Tweek bit his lower lip gently as he watched the other with wide, curious eyes. He was so cool; so calm, and strong. He was just everything that Tweek wasn’t – he had confidence in himself, he didn’t let people walk all over him, and he was attractive in a ‘loner’ sort of way.

Of course his aura and looks weren’t everything… and yes, Craig was kind of an asshole… but Tweek still couldn’t help but admire him.

  
‘ _No, no, no, don’t go down that road…’_ Tweek scolded himself. _‘He’s mean, he’s sarcastic and cold, and mean, and—‘_

  
“You wanna shotgun?” Craig’s voice broke through Tweek’s thoughts, and the blond blinked rapidly.

  
He blushed when he realized Craig was staring at him from beneath his dark hair, smoke trailing out his mouth as he focused his gray eyes on the blond. “ _Nngh_ … um... w-what?” he asked tentatively, “I-I don’t think… _ack_ … it’s a g-good idea for me to own a gun. That’s way to much PRESSURE!” He flinched.

To his surprise, Craig actually laughed; it was the first time he’d seen his lips turn up into some form of a smile… since right after Tweek had told him off in the hall. He’d wiped a spot of blood from Tweek’s lips – right before the blond told him to fuck off. It was kind of unsettling to see Craig grinning at him so calmly… but he also kind of liked it.

“Not a _real_ shotgun, dumbass.” Craig mumbled, “Shotgun the weed.” he clarified. Quirking a brow, he ran his eyes over Tweek’s face. “Have you never done it before?”

The blond trembled, “ _Nngh_ … n-no…” Tweek admitted. His eyes grew a bit wider and were filled with worry; like he was ashamed that he didn’t know what Craig was referring to.

 _‘Cute…’_ Craig thought to himself. “Here.” The noirette mumbled, holding up the joint. Sliding over, Craig moved to sit cross-legged in front of Tweek. The blond made a few anxious noises, and his blush only increased, but Craig ignored it. “I’m going to put this end of the joint in my mouth,” He explained, pointing to the lit-end of the joint. “And you put the filter end into your mouth. And we inhale together.” Craig mumbled; keeping his eyes focused intensely on the blond.

Tweek’s eyes widened even more (if that were possible) and he began to twitch. “Erm, b-but… _nngh_ … won’t you b-burn yourself?!” he asked nervously. “T-The end of the joint is the part t-that’s LIT!” he reminded him, “I-I don’t want you to get hurt!” he fussed, covering his mouth with his hand.

Craig stared at him for a few moments, before the corner of his mouth turned up in the barest hint of a smile. Turning the joint around in his hand, Craig placed the lit-end of the joint into his mouth, holding it in place with his teeth. Lifting his hand, he gently grasped the back of Tweek’s neck, and pulled the blond toward him. Tweek made a small, anxious noise before his lips pressed against Craig’s – thus, covering the other end of the joint.

He’d never felt so embarrassed, so nervous, and so… aroused all at once. Tweek inhaled from the joint as best he could, but was so worried about Craig getting burned. The noirette didn’t seem to be in any pain; instead, he kept his gray eyes focused on Tweek’s hooded, blurry hazel ones. The blond couldn’t help but stare longingly into the piercing gray eyes that were an inch away from his own. It also didn’t help that his lips were ghosting against someone he was crushing on.

Worried that the other student might catch onto him – Tweek rapidly pulled back from the shotgun, and coughed out the pillowing smoke he’d managed to hold in his lungs. Craig removed the joint from between his lips, and held onto it loosely while he exhaled a smooth, streamline of smoke from his nose and lips. When Tweek’s coughing didn’t stop, he furrowed his brow.

“You ok?” He asked dully, trailing his eyes over the hacking blond.

Tweek nodded, and finally managed to stop coughing. His large eyes were watered slightly, but he gave a weak smile. “ _Nngh_ … y-yeah…” He wheezed. “T-That was… _ack_ … erm… interesting?” he said, still emitting small coughs. He wasn’t really embarrassed to cough; since coughing only expanded your lungs, thus, enabled you to get ‘higher’ since they were working overtime at taking in air.

But he was embarrassed about feeling Craig’s lips lightly against his own; the raven had been staring at him so intensely the whole time – and Tweek only pulled away because his nerves had taken over. He’d gasped in a little too quickly, and the smoke he’d been smoothly inhaling jolted through his lungs with a sudden rush, and it made him launch into a coughing fit.

Taking the joint back from Craig, Tweek began to inhale normally by himself – hoping that by the time the weed kicked in, he might be able to mellow out a bit more, and forget that humiliating moment.

As the two continued to smoke, Tweek DID start to feel more relaxed. Not only that, but he noticed Craig seemed to be enjoying the effects as well; the taller teen wasn’t so stiff and rigid as he normally seemed, and hell, the corner of his mouth seemed to stay up in a content, satisfied grin. Tweek could only assume it was because of the weed. By the time they finished the joint, both had a wonderful buzz going; they were feeling light headed, happy, and content.  


“Thanks for smoking me.” Craig said, breaking their silence.  


Looking over to him, Tweek found himself blushing when he saw that Craig was giving him a small smile. “You’re welcome,” he smiled back, shifting his eyes down shyly. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Craig thank ANYONE… ever.

In fact, Craig was a little surprised with himself that he’d managed to remember some manners. Normally, he took what other people had and didn’t really think twice about it. If people offered him weed, or cigarettes or booze, or food… he accepted it, but never really felt the need to thank them. Staring at the blond, Craig found he didn’t really want to stop… and he couldn’t stop smiling. “You’re not twitching…” he pointed out.

“Nope.” Tweek answered with a somewhat proud smile and nod. “I feel good.” he admitted; that feeling may or may not have something to do with the weed. And it may or may not have something to do with the fact that he’d just ‘shotguned’ with his secret crush.

Craig tilted his head a bit. “You’re not stuttering either.” he continued, shaking his head. “I’m… impressed. You look like a normal person.” the raven commented. Pausing, his smile faltered, “Uh… I don’t mean that in a BAD way,” he backtracked, thinking he might have offended Tweek.

But Tweek was actually kind of flattered; even moreso when Craig uncharacteristically tried to clarify what he meant.

“I know what you meant.” He said, giving him a warm smile. Pausing for a moment, Tweek let out a long breath. “This is what two pills of Valium and some weed can do to a paranoid caffeine-addict like me.” he huffed, glancing back at Craig. “I guess this is what I would be like if I weren’t… you know… a…” he trailed off, wondering exactly how to finish his sentence. “Freak.” He finished – unable to think of another word to describe himself. He’d been called that word so many times that Tweek eventually began to think it was true.

Craig didn’t say anything. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? The fact that Tweek called himself a freak only sent that regretful-guilt pumping into his heart again. He’d called Tweek a ‘freak’ on a few occasions, but hadn’t really thought anything of it. While he was a bit angry that this kid had no self-esteem, it was clear that there were a _lot_ of reasons for that… and Craig hadn’t helped by ignoring and snapping at Tweek the way he’d been doing.

As much as he wanted to – he wasn’t going to apologize. He’d let Tweek punch him, and in his mind, that was good enough. But it still didn’t stop that weird feeling clenching at his heart. He couldn’t pinpoint it… he’d never felt this feeling before; it was strange, and the fact that it was ‘new’ – made Craig immediately hate this unknown feeling.  


“I like you better when you’re twitching.”  


It took Craig a minute to realize that those words had just come out of HIS mouth. He glanced upward tentatively toward the blond, wondering if there was a SMALL chance that maybe he’d just imagined it. Maybe Tweek hadn’t heard him.

But when his eyes lifted – he saw large, hazel orbs staring right back at him with a sense of wonder, and pleasant surprise. Thank god it was dark out; Craig didn’t want to have to explain why he was blushing. Just as Tweek opened his mouth to say something, Craig stood up, “Let’s get back to the party… otherwise we’ll look like fags.” he grumbled, beginning to head back down the slight, grassy incline.

Tweek watched him go a bit sadly, before he stood up himself. The small blond wobbled a bit as his the blood began to rush back through his system and he felt a bit dizzy. But he shook it off, before calmly and slowly heading down the slope and back in the direction of the bonfires. He still couldn’t believe Craig had said that to him; how the hell was he supposed to take that? Did he mean it? Did Craig really like his 'twitchy' self, more than his drug-addled one?

When Tweek finally got closer to the bonfires, he noticed that he'd lost Craig; the dark haired teen had disappeared elsewhere. Frowning a bit, Tweek licked his lower lip and noticed how dry his mouth was. Damn side effect from pot and pills. Taking out his thermos, he took a long healthy gulp.  


“Hey Tweek!”  


The blond turned with hooded eyes to see Butters approaching him, naturally, with Kenny behind. “Hey Butters.” he smiled.

“Woah,” Kenny muttered, looking Tweek up and down. “You look totally chilled out, dude. What are you on, and where can I get some?” Kenny beamed with peaked intrigue.

Tweek gave a small grin to the couple, “Nothing really. Smoked some weed with Craig… but before that I took some Valium.” he explained. Kenny and Butters couldn’t help but notice the glossy glaze in Tweek’s eyes, clearly indicating his state.

“Valium? No way, can I have some?” Kenny bounced excitedly, moving over and putting his arm around Tweek’s shoulders. As Tweek began to rummage through his messenger bag – Kenny decided to keep being ‘friendly’ as per the request of his boyfriend. “How was smoking pot with Craig?” he teased, “Did he start talking even slow in an even MORE monotone voice?” he asked, shifting his voice to talk like Craig.  
  
His two blonde companions giggled, “N-No… not really. He seemed to enjoy it.” Tweek admitted, “He made me shotgun with him.”

“Really?” Kenny seemed a bit surprised, and oddly impressed. For a moment, Tweek wondered why he would bother telling other people; chances were, others were not as dumb as Tweek, and already knew what ‘shotguning’ was. But he wondered if he was looking for a ‘second opinion’ so to speak. “That’s interesting. And… kind of… unlike Craig.”

Butters looked between the two teens. “W-Well gee, what’s shotguning, Kenny?”

“Something I’ll NEVER let you do, Butters.” Kenny answered in a serious tone, moving away from Tweek and back to his boyfriend; slinging an arm around his small shoulders. “Unless it’s with me. But you’re too young. Besides, you always tell me that 'smoking is icky' ...” he dismissed.

The blond pouted, “Aw heck Ken, I’m the SAME age as YOU.” he protested.

But Kenny had already turned back to Tweek, who was handing him two of his Valium pills – before he stuffed the bottle back into his messenger bag.

“Is it really unlike him?” Tweek asked, still curious to find out more about Craig; what 'was' and 'was not' like him.

Kenny shrugged, “Well, I’ve never seen him shotgun anyone. Not even when Clyde asked him… and they’re best friends. I don’t think Craig’s really the ‘physical contact’ kind of guy.”

“U-Unless it’s his fists, r-right Ken!?” Butters giggled.

Kenny smirked as he looked bemusedly to his adorable boyfriend. “True story.” he turned back toward Tweek. “That boy does love a good fight.” Tossing the blue pills into his mouth, Kenny nodded to Tweek. “Thanks for the Valium, man. I owe you.” he winked, tugging Butters away from their spot.

Tweek just nodded back silently as he watched them go. They were such a mismatched pair… he never would have pegged someone like Kenny McCormick EVER liking someone like Butters Stotch. They were almost complete opposites; but he supposed sometimes opposites attract.

As he started to aimlessly wander around the property – Tweek finally spotted Craig again. He was talking to Nellie; a girl they’d also gone to elementary school with. They seemed to be standing rather close to one another, and while Tweek wasn’t experienced in flirting (or rather, flirting _well_ ) – he could certainly see signs of it. For some reason, it sparked a bit of jealousy in him. Why had Craig ditched him anyway? He’d gotten him high, their conversation had been going ok (or so he'd thought) and then Craig just disappeared. He had kind of hoped having that ‘shotgun’ moment might make them closer… or better friends, at least.  


Walking over in his calm, dazed state – Tweek smoothed out his bomber jacket, subconsciously hoping he looked presentable as he reached Craig and Nellie. “Hey…” he smiled, keeping his nerves down and his large hazel eyes mostly on Craig. He could socialize. He could prove himself. He could make friends.

“Um, yeah, hi.” Nellie muttered with a scoff, rolling her eyes like Tweek was a complete weirdo for approaching them.

But what surprised him is when Craig looked over and down toward him, “...'the fuck do you want, Tweek?” he asked with an annoyed growl; like Tweek’s sudden presence was a major inconvenience for him.

“I was… just…” The blond shook his head, unsure of what to say. Wasn’t this how people were supposed to socialize? Join random conversations with groups of friends? Wasn’t that how a party worked? In his mellow state, Tweek was just trying to see if he could do it. Apparently it wasn’t working.

Craig looked him up and down oddly; his eyes were still a bit bloodshot from the weed, but he seemed more chilled out now. “Why don’t you go find Token and Clyde?” he said slowly, like he was talking to a child. “Just because we smoked a joint doesn’t mean I need to spend the whole night with you.” he huffed irritably, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Tweek blushed as Nellie giggled and nudged Craig in the side; she mumbled beneath her breath how ‘mean’ that sounded.

“Right…” the blond said, looking back – right into Craig’s eyes. “Sorry.” Giving Craig a subtle, dull glare, Tweek turned and walked away from the pair.

The buzz from his weed and Valium was quickly wearing off for Tweek with the sense of self-loathing and embarrassment rising inside him. He was kind of hoping that being in a more subdued state would make people look at him differently; both Kenny and Craig had commented about how normal and chill he looked. So what the hell? Why was he still being looked at like the freak?

He knew he couldn’t escape this life. He would always be the paranoid addict who people seemed to pity – and not befriend. There were a few exceptions, but Tweek got the feeling that even his new friends (like Butters, Clyde and Token) were only being nice to him because they felt so sorry for him. Tweek had been stupid to think Craig was interested in being anything but a friend, if even THAT. He was more like an acquaintance; only indulging Tweek _sometimes_ because he was becoming friends with Clyde and Butters.

Tweek had to convince himself their moment on the hill wasn’t really a moment at all. Craig was probably just a little wasted and a little high by the time he asked Tweek to shotgun with him. That was all it was. His imagination always ran away with him.  


‘ _Why do I fall in love with any person who shows me the least bit of attention?’_ he wondered dishearteningly to himself.  


He’d already had crushes on Clyde, Craig, and Butters – and it was only because they’d began to give him some attention; negative or positive, it was ‘attention’ in general that Tweek wasn’t used to. Well, that was only half true. People were always giving him weird looks when he had mild freak-outs or made small noises… but the attention his new friends were giving him was verbal and even a little physical. It was different.

“There he is!” Clyde broke through Tweek’s thoughts as he wrapped his arms around the thinner blond.

Tweek smiled, “Hey Clyde.” he replied, pulling away from the hug; but Clyde successfully managed to keep his arms around Tweek’s waist. “You look like you’re – _nngh_ \- having fun.” he continued. He noticed that he’d started to pick up his twitches again. Damn. Stupid weed and Valium must be wearing off.

“Tweeker, I’m having a _great_ time.” he purred. “I hope you are too.”

He could already tell Clyde was fairly wasted; it was kind of amusing. “I’m ok… I-I guess?” Tweek shrugged with an awkward smile. His eyes probably still looked a bit glossy from the effects of his drugs, but slowly he was slipping back into his old habits.

“Just ok?” Clyde grinned playfully, “Well we’ll have to kick some excitement into your system.” he muttered huskily, pulling Tweek’s hips against his own. The blond gasped and couldn’t help but moan as the brunette began to lightly kiss and suck the skin of his neck.

The blond’s cheeks flushed. “B-But… Token!” He stammered out; his usual paranoia only getting worse with this unexpected turn.

“He’s fine. Look.” Clyde motioned. Token was standing in the distance with Butters and Kenny; they seemed to be talking, and looking right at them. They were all smiling – and almost looked eager for the two to continue. _What the hell was going on?_ “They just want you to have a good time. Let loose. Be adventurous.” Clyde muttered, attaching his lips to Tweek’s neck again.

He moaned and clutched to the front of Clyde’s jacket as the brunette continued. Finally, their noses bumped together – and before Tweek could even register what was happening, Clyde was kissing him on the lips. Any small noises from that point on were swallowed in the warm cavern of the brunette’s mouth; his hands wrapping around Tweek’s smaller frame tighter. Letting his eyes drift close, Tweek figured he might as well enjoy the kiss while he could; it’s not like this would ever happen again.

The blond involuntarily gasped as he felt Clyde’s hands squeeze his ass, pulling their bodies even closer. He took that moment to slide his tongue into Tweek’s mouth and deepen the kiss. Tweek moaned again; a small whimper following as his grip on the front of Clyde’s jacket only intensified.

Finally, the two pulled back; both panting a bit. Tweek looked far more dazed, shocked and sheepish… whereas Clyde seemed to look rather satisfied and impressed. “Damn… you’re a better kisser than I thought you’d be. Though you kinda taste like coffee and weed right now...” He smirked. Looking over his shoulder, he chuckled a bit. “And it looks like _Craig_ wants to know what he’s missing.”

“W-What?” Tweek muttered softly, still a bit hazy from that kiss. Looking behind where Clyde stood – the blond’s hazel orbs landed on Craig, who was still standing in the distance with Nellie. Unlike before, Craig didn’t seem to be ignoring Tweek; instead his eyes were glaring intensely at the two. The look on his face was some odd mixture of anger, confusion, frustration, resentment… and something else Tweek couldn’t place.  


But Clyde ignored his question. “Come hang out with us.” Clyde urged, grabbing Tweek’s hand and tugging him along. “We’ll make sure you have a good time.”

 

 

To the credit of his new friends, Tweek HAD to admit he had a good time. He didn't think he'd ever laughed so hard; both at Clyde’s drunken, childish antics, and the reactions and jibed from the rest of the group.

But by the time the party had started to wind down (which was about 2:30am) – most of the guests ended up stumbling home completely wasted. But some were welcome to stay and crash at Token’s, which was the position Tweek found himself in. He was amazed at how big their house was. Of course, it was a mansion, but STILL; it was really intimidating, and Kenny hadn’t been lying when he said they had a lot of guest rooms. There were several.

Feeling completely exhausted, Tweek followed the small group that Token and Clyde were leading around to the guest bedrooms. Kyle and Stan decided to crash, and took up a guest room together. Kenny and Butters also claimed one for themselves, and finally – Tweek was dropped off in his own room. He thanked the two boys for inviting him to their party before he disappeared into the room and shut the door.  


Tweek was exhausted; socializing was hard work. And while he still wasn’t ‘good’ at it, he’d had fun laughing with people as the party went on.  


Naturally, it served as a great distraction from thinking too much about Craig. He’d looked so weird when he saw Tweek and Clyde kissing. His face and expression was practically burned into the blond’s mind, and whenever he drifted off – he could see it. Tweek thought he was angry… which was ridiculous, because CRAIG was the one who decided to ditch him after they’d smoked a joint. If anything, HE should be angry at Craig; which, he was kind of, but mostly, he just felt a bit guilty that Craig had seen Clyde make out with him.

As Tweek tossed his bomber jacket aside, he slid off his jeans and placed them with his jacket. e decided to just sleep in his boxers and shirt. Moving over to the rather large bed, the blond slid in, and shivered comfortably as he nestled into the soft, clean blankets and pillows. While Tweek normally didn’t sleep at all – his eyes were heavy; he was certain that after a night of mild drugs, Valium and anxious fun… he would be able to sleep well for once.  


But the sound of his door opening and closing quickly caused Tweek to jump up.  


Immediately, his paranoid thoughts came back: _Murderer? Burglar? Ninja? Gnome?_  


Squinting into the darkness, he saw Craig walked toward him with a stern look. “I’m crashing in here. All the other rooms are taken.” he stated unhappily.  


Tweek shrunk back into the bed a bit, pulling the covers up over his mouth. Their eyes locked briefly for a few moments, before Craig tossed off his chullo and unzipped his hoodie before sliding it off. Finding himself blushing in the darkness again, Tweek immediately turned and laid on his side – facing away from the other teen. He closed his eyes, but was still very much awake. _Jesus Christ, Craig is here... Craig is in his room... Craig is taking off some of his clothes...  
_

He could hear Craig rustling around a bit, before finally, the bed dipped with added weight as he climbed in and lay beside Tweek. The blond bit his lower lip (nearly to the point of splitting) to stop himself from making any nervous sounds… it would probably only piss Craig off more.  


“Did you have fun making out with Clyde?” he heard that deep voice bite out harshly into the darkness.

Flinching, Tweek considered the question before he answered. “Yes.”

There was another pause between them.

“Well you can’t do that anymore.” Craig snarled bitterly. “Token will kick your ass.”

Craig stared at the ceiling, waiting impatiently for Tweek to say something. Finally, he heard the blond meekly reply:

“…No he won’t.”  


That hadn’t been the answer Craig was expecting, and it wasn’t the answer he _wanted_ either. He found himself getting more and more worked up as he replayed what he’d seen; Clyde basically sucking the face off Tweek, while his tongue swirled around in his mouth and his hands groped his ass. Craig clenched his jaw and turned onto his side.

His eyes bore into the back of Tweek’s head, as the spaz still lay facing away from him…

And there they stayed fixed, until gradually, he began to drift off…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Hoping to get more edited/uploaded over the holidays :) Thank you for sticking this out. Will edit a bit in a few days. Warnings for some drug use in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my archive, from my main pen-name, DramatisEcho. These stories (most of them) were online at one time, but deleted or reported on ff.net. So I'm moving them over here because of the overwhelming requests. Not Beta'd.


End file.
